The First Annual Hunger Games: The birth of Hope
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: There is no doubt this new game of President Snow will bring a whole new level of hell upon Pamen. But maybe it will bring a tiny bit of hope, considering the tributes we have and the way they impact them all, for better or worse...***NOT a SYOT***
1. Prologue: New game

The First Annual Hunger Games 1

Amiliegh was not amused.

The uprising had failed. The odds had not been in the districts' favors, apparently.

The Capitol had won. District 13 had been completely destroyed. And now they had a new president who was a complete and total idiot.

He was young, reckless, and stupid. Ever since his father, President Winter, died from a wound in the uprising, he'd have to take his place. President Snow, unlike his father, was not a fair leader. He'd may the lives of the people absolute hell for the past few years of his rain, and now he was gathering everybody for an 'important announcement'.

Stupid boy…his hair was body blonde, his eyes were cruel and merciless, and he still had teenage acne wearing off. He was too cruel, but his voice was still high and nerdy from his childhood.

She hated every inch of his too-sanitary skin.

"Welcome, welcome," he purred on the big screen as she stood among her fellow District 12 mates, "as you all know, there was recently an uprising among your Districts in which the Capitol has one. In punishment, my personal advisers and I have devised a game."

_Game? _She thought with recoil at his smile. It was a smile that was a snake's, one that told you he was the one who thought of this thing.

"Each year from now forth, each District will give us two tribute, one male and the other female, between the ages of 12 and 18. These lucky tributes will compete in the Hunger Games, where they will fight to the death. The last tribute standing will return home in star condition, and their District will receive food and glory for the remainder of the time. Then the whole process will start again."

Amilieght was repulsed. The Hunger Games? Merciless and cruel is what it was….it was truly the Capitol's symbol of power. Their way of saying, "If you rebel again, we'll not just kill you, we'll kill your children, too."

"And the best part…" he chuckled, "is that you all get to watch on live TV throughout the course of the Games. It's mandatory, so nobody has to miss all the action. Happy Hunger Games…and may all odds be ever in your child's favor."

Even when the screen cut off, she could hear his laughter. Terror was written across everyone else's faces, and she was sure hers looked the same.

She wouldn't have a chance of going…far from it, actually. She was sixty two years of age, after all. But her daughter's children…

Junerose was twelve.

Carsonlie was fourteen.

There was no doubt that this Hunger Games was going to bring a new level hell upon Panem.


	2. District One: Reason to kill

The First Annual Hunger Games 2

Her eyes had no doubt or hesitance in them as they locked on their target.

The target was stiff, afraid, and his hands were clutched over his heart. His throat was so constricted with fear, he didn't even try to do a last request. She smirked a evil, fox-like grin as she slashed down, making his hands drop to his sides ,bloody. His face twisted in pain as his trembling knees gave way, leaving him completely at her mercy.

And he was supposed to be a Peacekeeper.

"Shimmer," a voice boomed in a tone that said the owner didn't really care that she was his daughter, she was only like a bet, "get out here, your running late!"

She smirked to her victim, "You better be waiting for me when I win the Hunger Games."

_XXXXX _

Leon was afraid. Oh, he was very much afraid.

"C'mon, Lee," his big sister cooed, sitting down beside him and holding him close, "you won't get picked. I know you won't."

It was true...the odd's were completley and totally in his favor. He'd only turned twelve the day before, so it was very likely he wouldn't in the pool of name's. She was safe, thankfully, being nineteen and all.

Nineteen and beautiful.

Her blonde hair was shiny, and the tone of it they both shared. Her eyes were big and brown as well as doe-like, and his own were pale and innocent. She adored him more than he adored her, and the two had built a strong love to each other after their parents died in a factory accident making luxury items for the Capitol.

One of her most admirable qualities, in fact, besides the fact she was like his mother, was that she never told him a lie.

So surely he wouldn't be picked...

_XXXXXX_

Shimmer watched with some level of distaste at their 'Reaper.' He was a big man with a smile on his face, as if the idea of all this delighted his round self. Of course, she was excited for it as well, but at least she wasn't _that _well fed...

"Welcome!" his voice boomed so loud, they didn't even need the microphone, "isn't this a lovely day?"

He reached into his pocket as he spoke, wiping the sweat off of what little of black hair he had and his forehead. He must've been hot in those khakis and the dark red polo, but she was getting impatient throughout the time it took for the Treaty of Treason and him to make some corny speech about the rules and to wipe the sweat.

"And our female tribute is..." he finally was reading off the name, "Amy..."

"I volunteer as tribute!" she streaked up on stage, showing off her shimmery red dress as she twirled and grabbed the microphone, "my name is Shimmer and my last name is none of your business."

_XXXXXX _

_Okay...she's crazy..._Leon made a face at her. She was a braggart, and he was repulsed by how bright her little skimpy red dress with all those sparkles...

He giggled lightly when his sister made a face from where she was standing. A few other twelve year olds turned to stare at him, and he stuck out his tongue. _They _didn't know if they'd be picked...

"Leon Letgo," he burst into tears on the spot.

_XXXXXX_

She didn't have any visitors. Well, her dad tried too, but the way he treated her as if she was a mutt, she just shoved him out.

She preferred fantasizing her kill in the arena alone, after all.

_XXXXXX_

"Y-you pr-promised I wouldn't g-go..." he sobbed in his big sister's arms, "I-I c-can't go..."

"Shhhhhh..." she shushed him softly, rubbing his back and rocking him gently, "don't cry, Lee. It's okay...shhhhhh...it's okay. You're okay..."

He hiccuped and sniffed, "B-but I have to kill."

"Look...you're going to come home," she promised softly, "I know you will."

"I'll come home for you, Leslie," he whimpered as he buried his face in her neck.

_XXXXXX_

"You seem like easy kill..." Shimmer chuckled at the sight of the boy who cried at the reaping, "maybe I won't have to do."

He looked up to her. Leslie was gone from him now, and that rage that built inside him ever since his parents died sparked. Slowly, he reached out and grabbed her neck.


	3. District Two: Have to win, have to lose

The First Annual Hunger Games 3

He set the knife down on the countertop.

No, not today. He wouldn't cut himself today. After all, today was finally the day. It was the day that he would die for sure.

Finally.

He pressed his face to the cold glass. Today it was raining, and while it may match the mood of most, it was the total opposite of his mood. His entire family was dead now.

And he was ready to join them in the afterlife.

_XXXXXX_

Her hands gripped the bars as she swung herself backwards.

Flipping on the handlebars not only kept her arms and back strong, but it also kept her flexible and fast. This would prove useful in the arena. No matter what, she would be going in that arena.

Her entire life she'd trained to be like her older brother. To be a Head Peacekeeper. She could do because of her family.

She just had to prove her worth.

"Annalisa, come on," her mother ordered icily, "stop swinging around like a child and get dressed right."

"Whatever, Mom," jumping down easily, she shoved past her and yanked on the black knee-length dress.

_XXXXXX _

District Two's Reaper looked like he belonged in a circus, not at the Reaping.

This guy like a mini man, with a red, bright striped shirt and pants that puffed out, like he was in the eighties. He was standing on a stool, his curly red hair all over everywhere on his head as people filed in dully. Peacekeepers recoiled and snickered at him, since they were in their home state and had a little more leeway on showing any kind of emotion.

Mark, on the other hand, found nothing amusing, so this guy meant nothing with his odd getup. He just stared at the scars on his arms as he read the names, scowling a bit when he announced ladies went first.

"Annalisa Garcia," a pretty girl with black-brown hair to her shoulders and beautiful, sexy brown eyes flounced onto the stage, grinning a grin that was satisfied at her being chosen.

So he wasn't the only one who couldn't wait...

_XXXXXX_

"Jimathon Buffet," the Reaper announced in the same announcer type voice that echoed with a crazy grin on his face.

Annalisa's eyes flickered to the seemingly eighteen year old that just got reaped. But before he could move, another was on stage. He was small, even though he looked about sixteen, like herself. His dark hair shadowed his eyes as stood there, not moving or speaking.

"I guess he volunteers," she spoke for him, and he just nodded.

_XXXXX _

He didn't have visitors, which was fine by him. He didn't have anyone so he could be visited by, anyway.

Besides...he was kind of intrigued by that Annalisa girl...

_XXXXX _

"You're so stupid...why the hell do you gotta be so stupid?" her brother came, and he was the only one she'd let come.

"I was reaped, thank you," she retorted sharply as she hugged his neck, "you know I'll win. I _will_ prove I'm worth something."

"You were always worth something..." his eyes were pleading and honest, but she didn't believe it for a second.

"That's not what our mom told us, Stephan," she said quietly as tears ventured to her eyes, and they embraced each other for a long, long time.

_XXXXXX _

"Maybe it's just a hunch..." she looked over this Mark guy with skeptic eyes, "but you seem dark."

"Nah..." he shook his head, "just suicidal."


	4. District Three: Twist of fate

The First Annual Hunger Games 4

Author Note: Lol. Alright, random observation of the day: The chapter number is one number ahead of the District number. Lol that was so pointless...

_XXXXXX_

"Genevieve, dear," her mother was shaking her awake very gently, "wake up...it's time for the Reaping."

She didn't complain. No, she want to go...but she wasn't stuck up like her friends about it. She knew she had as fair of a chance of anyone else about being picked if she was sixteen while they thought they were too good.

And considering the three were all identical triplets to the mayor, maybe they were...

_XXXXXX_

"Going to the reaping, I'm going to the reaping..." Aaden sang loudly and obnoxiously as he combed his blonde hair, "oh yes, and if I get picked, I'm goin win!"

One of his servants sighed. Since his young, eighteen year old, handsome master came from a wealthier family, he could afford to own a few maids and a butler. The old man was not amused...he knew he had more to see and do in life. But for the time being, he would have to put up with him being snobby with his friend, Chris.

If only the boy could _sing_ this morning wouldn't be so torturous...

_XXXXX _

Genevieve smiled as she walked into town square, her long blue-green dress flowing around her, "Emily, Serena, Jaime."

She hugged the three triplet's and daughters of their mayor. They were all beautiful with long, shiny brown hair and matching eyes, and their yellow blouses and black slacks brought out their skin tones, but their personalities were Capitol-like, meaning they were dull and heartless.

They would have fun watching people die, probably.

"This whole thing is stupid," Emily wrinkled her tiny, delicate nose.

"We're too pretty do die!" Serena and Jaime retorted in sync, as they always did, and their only friend smiled.

Why was she friends with them?

"He is trying too hard..." she comented about their Reaper. He was all slick and stiff, like he wanted to too obey whatever Reaper guidelines they had desperately, and his pink hair just didn't look right slicked down.

_XXXXXX_

"Genevieve Ophelius," Aaden was only woken by the sound of his best friend's name being called.

Her? _Her_? How could _she _be..._? _

"Dude!" Chris put his entire weight in holding his best friend back as he tried to get to her as he screamed his name, "DUDE! She has to go!"

"No..." he grunted, and that's when a Peacekeeper shocked him.

_XXXXXX_

"Aaden Darwick," her eyes widened at the name. While she probably wouldn't survive...would this mean he'd have to kill her?

She was absolutely horrified stiff as he was hauled on stage, still unconscience from the electric gun.

_XXXXXXX _

"Dude...you won't kill her, right?" Aaden had finally come around by the time he was put in their Justice Building, and Chris was now visiting.

"No...I'd commit suicide somehow before that happened," he brought his knees to his chest weakly, feeling the tears came, "I have to make sure she wins..."

"No dip, Sherlock," his buddy replied, "who wouldn't want to date her?"

His only other visitor wasn't his parents. It was actually his butler, who was referred to as Johnson.

"I know you have potential, son," he put his hands on his shoulders gently, "I know you have what it takes to win."

"I'm not going to let her die," he replied softly, and it was obvious his heart was breaking.

"I know it's hard, but you have to win. You're special, son, and she's not," he put something in his hand, "use this."

"It's a pen..." he shook his head, trying to return it, "and you just don't know how important she is."

"Set love aside, boy," he rose as he was summonded, "this is not game."

_XXXXX _

"This can't be happening!" since her parents were a bit hysterical, all who came to visit her was her three 'friends'.

"You're too pretty to DIE!" Serena and Jaime wailed after their lead sister, and all three clung to her.

"Don't worry about me..." she sighed between comforting words.

Why did this have to happen to her? And it wasn't because of her going in of the Games she questioned it.

It was because of the ones who were supposed to be her support.

_XXXXXX_

"Here, Gee..." Aaden gave the pen to his best friend, "Johnson thought it was important for a pen to be our token."


	5. District Four: I hate my fellow tribute

The First Annual Hunger Games 5

Jennette didn't want to get up.

She was perfectly happy all snug in her covers, curled up and snoozing peacefully, now lightly because of her alarm. But unless she wanted Peacekeepers to come knocking on her door, she'd better get ready.

Her body shuddered it's protest as the freezing water hit her bare skin. Even if they _were _specializing in fishing, their water was always freezing in the showers. You'd think fourteen year would get you used to it, but apparently not. It was just too slimy and gross...

_Everyone's staring again..._she frowned to the ground as she walked out, her knee-length pink dress frilling around her and her black curls bouncing with movement, _why do they have to act like it was her fault when it wasn't? _

_XXXXX _

Reagan enjoyed watching the replays of District One's reaping and District Two's.

Those two chicks were bloodthirsty. He knew they'd make it far in the Games...and then there would be a lot of fun. He grinned, savoring the fascination of killing them and being victor.

Yes, that would be fun...

_XXXXX _

She stood alone. She resented her older siblings...so it only made sense. She didn't really like, though, how a boy that was her age looked at her like he wanted to eat her...he must've been kind of bloodthirsty...

"Let's just get this out of the way..." their Reaper was a girl who looked like she was in her early twenties and like she could really care less as she popped her gum, "I have a facial at three."

_I can tell why..._she thought as the women reached in the 'Male bowl'.

"Reagan Mation," she announced, and the one who'd been staring at her before jumped on stage eagerly.

Much to all's surprise, he took the mike, "I think I better do the honor's of announcing the female tribute. It's too bad she won't last..."

While the Reaper left with a 'Whatever', he reached in the bowl. The Peacekeepers just shrugged to one another as he read the name silently to himself. Slowly, a physco grin spread across his tanned face as his dark eyes lite up a bit.

"Well then...get up here, girlie!" he laughed loudly as he threw back his head, making his slick brown hair fall to his shoulders.

Jennette somehow knew it was her.

_XXXXX _

He loved it.

He absolutely _loved it. _

This girl was finally going to get her just deserts. Sure, it w_as _her older brother and sister who did it, but still. She was there and she was the reason.

Oh yes, this was _so _going to be good...

_XXXXX _

She wasn't too thrilled when her older sibling's came.

"Jenny...I know you hate us," her big sister, Jacy, spoke to her softly as they sat.

"But you have to win this, okay?" her big brother, James, added as he took her hands in his own, only to have her pull back.

"I will...but not for you," she was a shy girl, and she would always regret how much she'd always resented them, but they ruined her life.

"We know, Jenny..." her sister nodded sadly.

"We love you," she didn't respond until they were being pulled out by the Peacekeepers.

All she said was, "Yeah."

_XXXXX_

Reagan smirked when she came on the train, her big, baby blue eyes filled with tears. He held up his knife, waving it teasingly as she ran to her room and shut the door.

No doubt she was scared...and he liked it.


	6. District Five: Can't fall in love

The First Annual Hunger Games 6

Alyssa quietly ate her bowl of cereal. The rest of her family also quietly ate their cereal.

Conceded was the only word to describe her, her mother, her father, and her older big brother.

Her mother became a drug addict, and her father was having an affair with another. Her brother didn't like the family because of his parents, so he wasn't any help. She was stuck alone and insecure.

She didn't mind...much. Sometimes she got jealous of other families, but not too much...she guessed. It depended...

Why did life have to be so complicated?

_XXXXXX _

Oliver didn't know the name of the girl he woke up beside with.

He'd given many girls the 'time of their lives' many nights. He _did _remember that she was a nerd, and therefor it'd been pretty fun to be with her. But now that night was over, and he had to get rid of her before his date for the reaping showed up.

"Hey, babe," he purred in her ear, "time to wake up and get going."

"Hmmmm..." she moaned, reaching for her red, thick-framed glasses, "okay, Ollie..."

He smirked, "See ya' around, June."

She was in a hangover, so she just lazily giggled, "Honey...my name is Amy..."

He shrugged once she'd stumbled her way out. Oops...

_XXXXXXX_

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair as she made her way out. Technically, her brother was supposed to be going because he was eighteen, but trying to talk to George was like trying to get a mountain to jump. So she just put in a pearl earring, not caring how her red long dress tangled around her legs as she pushed her purple glasses up on her nose.

"Welcome..." their Reaper looked like he was from a tropical part of the Capitol...if they had that, "alright, dudes. Let's just see how'll be going to this years Hunger Games!"

His light brown hair was stringy and in his caramel eyes as he reached into the bowl, "Alright...dudes first...Oliver Turcan!"

_XXXXXX_

His date was freaking out as he made his way on stage. His poker face was incredible, but inside, he was pretty worried about coming home later. He didn't think he could feel up any girls on live TV...

"And for the dudettes..." the Reaper looked at the name, "Alyssa Oliver! Whoah, they share a name! WICKED!"

But by the look on his tribute mate's face, she didn't agree. Huh...she was cute...

_XXXXXX_

Alyssa was just fine with no visitors. It meant she could cry her heart out alone.

_XXXXX _

"You won't die...right?" for most of his date's visit, she was crying and not being able to speak.

"I guess not, hon," he spoke as she was dragged out, then grinned when she was gone.

No, he wouldn't...do before he got to know that Alyssa girl...

_XXXXXX _

"Hi," when he spoke to her, she did what she always did when someone spoke to her in her family.

"Bye," and she left without another word. No way would she fall in love with him...not yet...


	7. District Six: Impossible odds

The First Annual Hunger Games 7

"But I don't _wanna _get up," Maple whined from where she laid on her bed sleepily, and her older 'brother' rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're _going too,_" he replied, going to the next room to wake up the next batch of children at their foster home.

He was moody today, so she'd do her best to not ride up his nerves. She couldn't really blame him, after all….

_XXXXXXX_

"Good morning!" Maple rushed into the kitchen last, as usual, her long dark red hair flying behind her as she slid into her seat.

"Hush up, young lady," Mr. White scoffed, and Sync rolled his eyes as he stared at their cold breakfast.

It wasn't fair that the adults at their homes were absolutely unbearable and horrible, especially the owner of the business, Mr. White. Because they were so awful, he'd taken on a role himself as the oldest of all the children to be a father-like role. To most others, he was a firm, yet fun and caring papa, and to her…well, he was her big brother.

He smirked as she grinned wider, starting to hum the old song 'Good morning' as Mr. White scowled. As soon as she'd gotten the finger from the adult, he did the same back under the table and hummed with her with a smirk on his face.

_XXXXXXX_

"Georgie Greaggary," their Reaper looked drunk as all get-out, not being able to look or stand straight…at all.

Maple's chest tightened up as her wide browns fell to her big brother. His gaze was dangerously intense as the little thirteen year old from their foster home gasped, fumbling his way towards to stage. That poor kid was her age and too clumsy and awkward for his own good….he wouldn't last long.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" and suddenly Sync's voice was screaming out as he fumbled in his over-sized trousers and too-long shirt, "no! I volunteer!"

Oh no….

_XXXXXX_

"Maple…." Sync was freaking out once again as soon as her first name was called out.

She froze up, eyes widening twice their normal size as her feet cemented to the ground. No….no she couldn't…if she went, she would have to kill Sync or be killed herself…..

"No…." a weak voice spoke from the silent crowd, "no, I volunteer."

He was horrified as fifteen year old Kate wheeled her way towards to stage. She was too ail….no, he wouldn't let her go. But how was he going to force his little sister to go? They were his family….

"I volunteer…." The frail older girl started to cough violently, and Maple was suddenly there, holding her, patting her back, and crying her heart out.

He stood with them for a long time, them all hugging as the parents of the foster home mumbled bitterly with one another. It stayed like this in District 6 until President Snow appeared on screen himself.

_XXXXXXX _

"It would not be fair for a young girl to compete in these Games…." He finally purred out after a long, stupid lecture which were only excuses, "so young Maple shall be competing."

The thirteen year old trembled a bit. It was better her than her big sister figure…but she still didn't want to die….

_XXXXXX_

"So you got one too?" Sync smiled weakly the best he could as the two sat on the train, her in his lap and holding on tight.

"Yupp," she smirked weakly, holding up the necklace the foster kids had made the two.

When they connected the two pieces on the ends, it made a train. And it seemed to connect their understanding they had to win.

No matter what sacrafices they had to make. _  
_


	8. District Seven: Something to win for

The First Annual Hunger Games 8

"Valerina…wake up," a soft voice cooed the seventeen year old's ear as she slept tightly in the bed all three of them shared.

"Please wake up, Val?" a matching voice spoke right after, and she couldn't help but smile.

Her two little four year old sisters were absoutley adorable, inside and outside. Their long blonde hair was seemingly gold, and their eyes were wide, pale blue, while her own were darker, more mysterious and beautiful. They were the highlight in how she looked….

"Emmi, Eve," she cooed back, scooping them into her arms, and the two instantly curled around to ride on her broad shoulders. For some reason they absolutely adored doing that…

"Daddy says today is the Reaping Day," Emmi looked rather confused with her twin, "what's that mean?"

"He says he wants you to go," Eve stuck out her small lower lip, "we don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go…." She hugged them tightly, thinking, _It's not the kind of Games anyone ever needs to play… _

_XXXXXX_

"This is a piece of art…." A grin was on Jonas' face as he polished the axe his father had made for him once, "beautiful."

His fancy alarm then rang out, alerting it was finally time. Slipping into a blue polo and black slacks, he combed his dishwater blonde-brown hair down and grinned, greens shining. No, he wouldn't be picked….sure, he was tall and built like a lumberjack, but surely not…

He was rich and important. No, he wouldn't be picked….it didn't even matter his name was in their four times because he was sixteen.

Right?

_XXXX_

She didn't want them to have to stand with their father during the Reaping.

He was abusive and dangerous, and he'd beaten their mother to death while she was pregnant with the twins. When Valerina had become their mother, coaxing her breasts to fed and staying up sometimes endless nights, her hatred grew even deeper for their drug-addict father.

But they had to stand there and wait for her.

"Valerina…." Her world crashed down as they spoke her last name after her first. No….no….

"NO!" she shrilled out a screen, fighting to get to her sisters, who looked scared and teary as the Peacekeepers tried to pull her to stage, "NO! I CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"

"Valerina!" Emmi squealed as Eve yelped, "Val!"

She'd just touched Eve's tiny fingertips before she was shocked with an electric gun.

_XXXXXXX_

Jonas was actually snickering at his friends at Valerina's hysteria. How pathtiec and weak….surely she wouldn't last long….

"Jonas Jones," his stomach twisted up for a moment when his name was read on the microphone. He looked to his friends, searching their faces for any sign they would volunteer.

Surely there would be one of them who would save his life….

But there was no one.

_XXXXXX _

"We don't want you to go…" Emmi whimpered as she clung to one of her older sibling's shoulder with her twin doing the same.

"Please don't go?" Eve was begging as she sniffed, "Daddy laughed when you went and said you were gonna die!"

"And we would watch it and be happy," the tears went down both of their little faces, "don't die! Please?"

"I won't…" she swore as soon as she returned, she would murder her father next, "I will win for all three of us. _Then _we will be happy."

_XXXXXX_

"You didn't volunteer for me…" Jonas' throat was too dry as he faught back the moisture in his eyes as he spoke to his group of friends.

His eyes lingered to the girl of the group. Cheslie was his girlfriend…he didn't blame her. But she was just as hysterical as he felt…only silently.

"I will come back though…." He grabbed her up, looking at the others as he sat his chin on her matted up hair on top of her head, "I will be the first victor."

"Hope so, dude," the three young men looked ashamed, and Cheslie looked up to them all with big doe eyes.

"He has to be…I can't live without him," she fell apart in his chest and stayed there until a Peacekeeper carried her sleeping self out.

_XXXXXX_

Valerina wasn't really sure why she fell apart as soon as she saw her fellow male tribute.

Maybe it was because he was obviously rich and arrogant acting to others. Maybe it was because she refused to fall in love with this handsome boy. Maybe it was because she was already too emotionally unstable.

Or maybe it was because she knew they both had to win, and neither of them could.


	9. District Eight: Nothing to be cheery for

The First Annual Hunger Games 9

Sontal was quite a charector.

He was bubbly. Cheerful. He was actually more impressive than Primrose, (;D), when it came to the optomism level, and that _was _saying something. And even though today was District Eight's reaping day, he was still bouncing off the wall.

"If I get picked..." he bubbled to his grandmother, who looked even less amused than she usaully did, which was also saying something, "Sonmet promise me'd she'd go instead! And she'll WIN!"

Sonmet was his older sister, and they were twins: Both had red hair and gray eyes, but her hair went to her shoulders as his was about normal male legnth to his ears and down his neck slightly. She was a lot more serious and cunning, so he had total faith in her while he couldn't harm a fly.

Litterly.

* * *

_Going into the areana, and I'm going to win_, Amelia was excited about this day. Reaping day...that'd mean she'd finally win this Game.

She was tall and absoutley beautiful. She had long blonde hair that was usaully down with tiny braids woven here and there, and eyes were like chocolate, big and doe like. Her appearance told her as a perfect life, and so did having a mom, dad, and little borther. Well...despite the fact she lives in District , which factories kept the air pretty polluted.

Breakfast was the normal thing, no matter how pretty she looked in her soft pink reaping dress: Nobody paying attention. Her entire family was concieted since her grandmother, who kept them all happy in dark times and who she could talk to no matter what, passed away that past year. The second her line went flat, Amelia just slipped back further and further into the darkness of her madness.

Her once not-very-loud screams for help were silenced.

* * *

_Ladies first..._Sontal thought brightly as their Reaper, (he was old and reminded him of his grouchy old grandmother,) made his way to the bowl with the help of his cane.

Just as he was about to reach in the bowl, a blonde girl's hand shot up in the air, "I volunteer as tribute!"

He cocked his head to the side. She was quite strange...who would want to volunteer? Oh, wait. That was right. His twin sister would for him if he got chosen...

* * *

"Sontal Mckee," the Reaper croned, and Amelia watched, confused slightly through the haze she was constantly in as some redhead tried to volunteer for what looked to be her brother.

"Only one female tribute," the Reaper snapepd evilly, "get up here, young man."

Whatever smile he had on his face was now dead.

* * *

"Now you look here, Sontal," his grandmother was lecturing him again, and with the mood he was in now, he had a low tolerance for it, "you best come home. Your sister isn't going to care for me in my ail age, and I won't be around many more moons. If I have to watch you die on live TV I'll kill you again when I get up there. Are you listening to me, young man?"

"Yes," he spoke lifelessly, and she finally left. _Finally. _

"Here..." Sonmet ran in, face pink and shiny with sweat, "here...is a token." As soon as she'd given it to him, three Peacekeepers yanked her out violently.

He looked down at the fabric in his hands. It looked so familar...oh no...she did _not_. It was a jacket from a Peacekeeper unifrom, all new and shiny. Their district made these, but still...this wasn't good for her...

The sound of a whip cracking and her scream would haunt him forever.

* * *

Nobody visiited Amelia.

So she just sat there. She sat there was a blank look on her face, face pale and slighty rosed on the very tips of her cheekbones. The perfect girl had no real family, and therefore she sat there, alone, until it was time to go.

She would win these Games. Not for pride. Not for a personal score with the Capitol. Not to come home.

For the fact she really had nothing else to keep her from a bullet to the heart.

* * *

Author Note: Oh, poor Amelia and Sontal. So, out of all these tributes, who do you want to win most? ;)


	10. District Nine: Innocence is stolen

The First Annual Hunger Games 10

The baby woke her up before the alarm did.

She opened her eyes lazily, the film of sleep still glazed over her foxy browns. Her body had many curves, her eyes were breathtaking, her face was clear and tan, and her hair was long, blonde, and shiny. Her beauty had cost her with a man she didn't know was a player until too late.

"My little Rose," she cooed, scooping her one-year-old daughter up and holding her to her chest, soothing and singing softly to calm her tears.

Besides, holding her to her chest meant she didn't have to see her mother cry….

_XXXXXX_

The fact that he had a daughter at seventeen years old was not on his mind. At all.

He had more important things to do, like comb his silky brown hair and admire his reflection in his mirrors. He was a player and he knew it, and he was just fine with it. Besides, he was _the _Jack. He got respect because of it…well, not really, but it was one thing he was good at, at least.

"Jack!" an angry voice shouted, and the sound of a fist pounding on the door made him groan. Not again….

"Did you call up your grandmother to look after Rose? Or anybody?" she was obviously angry, and he shook his head and shrugged.

"Was I supposed too?" he grinned evilly and smoothly, and she delivered a sharp, bony punch to his stomach.

"You little…." Sighing loudly, she stalked out, holding their daughter to her chest again as they both cried.

Oh, yeah….that kid was his….

_XXXXXXX_

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The beauty of her body didn't tell the story of a women who gave birth at seventeen and was now caring for her baby alone. Her family disowned her…she truly was alone.

But she had Rose, who was the sweetest baby ever, with her long blonde hair and her father's brown eyes that she'd always been fond of. She was getting by only by the skin of her neck, but she was managing enough to keep them both alive one more day….

Leshay was so lost in her thoughts she didn't remember she was at the reaping until her name was called.

_XXXXXX_

He wasn't very surprised when Leshay broke down instantly. She was going insane, clawing at the Peacekeepers, struggling to get her kid that he was the father of. Another Peacekeeper had her, and both of them were sobbing their hearts out as one finally tazzed her.

"Jack Upshaw!" he scowled. Why did _he _have to hold the his unconscience ex girlfriend?

The fact he was going into the Hunger Games wouldn't sink in until later….

_XXXXX _

Leshay held Rose tight throughout the visiting minutes they had to say their last goodbyes, knowing very well she couldn't care for herself.

"My poor little Rose…." She whispered as she was carried out far too soon, crying all over again with her parent, "goodbye….goodbye forever…."

_XXXXXX_

On the train, Jack noted how Leshay was avoiding him. Finally, she would stop harassing him to stop paying insurance for the kid….

However, she did slap him as hard she could. She was still feisty….hmmm….he wanted her all over again now….


	11. District Ten: No nonsense

The First Annual Hunger Games 13

Her watch beeped, signaling it was time for the Reaping, which greaty annoyed Natashia. She was a no-nonsense kind of girl, and this whole 'Hunger Games' stuff was nothing _but _what she tolerated none of. To watch kids die on TV because they killed each other….ugh, just immature and retarded beyond reason.

"I'm off!" she called as she swung herself over the fence, brushing off her white wife-beater, which revealed her biceps and made her look all that more beautiful…and dangerous.

"Alright," Ol' Roger Mcginnins smiled to his daughter figure, admiring her slender, curvy figure, mixed skin, and carmeal hair as she walked off gracefully, in a stalking away, almost.

He had no regrets about taking her in whatsoever…..

_XXXXX_

_I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain…._it was unusual for most be singing in District 10, but then again, Mark Gearheck wasn't exactly 'usual', so he sang now as he walked to the reaping with the other fourteen year old's, _so why does the bad always happen to me? _

At least it was true. He was a loner, having seen his parents commit suicide together before his eyes two years ago. So now he was litteraly a shell of a person, walking around with only the music to comfort him. Nothing could knock him down…he was under the ground permantley now.

XXXXXX

"Natashia…." She was already boiling over in anger before the Reaper finished talking.

Her? _Her_? How the mess did they pick her? Ohhhh…she was going to kill somebody before they got to the blasted Capitol….She stormed angrily on stage, snatching the microphone and stalking to the male tribute bowl.

"Mark Gearheck," she barked out, "there. Now let's all go home and watch the two of us freakin' die and then rot in hell for murder."

She sent both bowls flying across the stage along with microphone in her fit of anger, and it took three tazzers to her chest for her too knock out.

_XXXXX_

_Why do I get the feeling she's going to kill me? _The black haired, pale-skinned, freckle-face boy sighed when his name was called as he thought this.

XXXXXX

"You are a fighter," Natashia was barely conscience, but she heard the old man's words before she heard him being pulled out, "I know you're going to win this."

When she finally regained enough sense of the world to be even more than angered than before at the Capitol, she realized she had a slip of paper in her hand. Closing her fingers gingerly around it, she read it with shaking hands and slightly wet eyes.

_Use anything that can be used like a cattle prod _

_~Dad _

Ol' Roger Mcginnuns last request to her before she became a murderer. She'd hold onto that request for the rest of her life.

XXXXXX

Since Mark had no visitors, the two were on the train in what seemed to be a split second. Natashia looked at him skeptically, shrugging when he didn't look back.

_Guess he'll be a bloodbath…._she thought as she uplooked weapons in a pamphlet from the train.


	12. District Eleven: No confidence, no hope

The First Annual Hunger Games 11

"Why do we got to get all dressed up like this?" small seven year old Emma whined to her little sister, who shook her head as she pulled the soft pink dress over her little sister's blonde curls.

"Don't whine," she squeezed her shoulders with a sigh as she pouted, and her little brother looked up to her curiously.

"Yeah, why do we?" his ash-colored hair was covering his blue eyes again, and she gave them both kisses on their foreheads.

"You'll understand one day," it pained thirteen-year-old Airmet to tell her two little siblings this. She really hoped they wouldn't ever have to get it…but like so many things in the world, it couldn't be avoided.

Like their mother dying and their father leaving them for his girlfriend, for instance. Her having to take on the role of a mother a year ago and keeping it a secret. Them going hungry constantly. Yes, it just couldn't be avoided because of their ages and fate.

"I'm hungry," he spoke sweetly, looking up to her, "can we have breakfast this morning, Air?" Some mornings they'd go hungry to save supplies, which sucked….

"Of course, Jackson," today was a hellish day, so why not? She could only hope she wasn't going…

_XXXXXX_

Trace sighed at breakfast that morning. Not only was it nasty as ever, but his parents were refusing to speak to each other….as usual.

"So how did you sleep?" his mother inquired sweetly, and he smiled back the best he could.

"Fine," he replied, rising to try and escape this awkward situation. All the morning reason he hated mornings…

"How did you sleep?" his father inquired, and the tall, muscular brown-haired, ice color-eyed boy sighed loudly.

"Fine," _but then I woke up_, he thought, scowling as he stalked out, angry as ever. Who knew parents could be so damn immature?

_XXXXXX_

She was reluctant to leave the two of them standing in a crowd full of other random people during the Reaping, but that's when Jenny and her older brother, (who never spoke,) showed up. Jenny was a friend of Emma's and eleven, so the older girl decided to go ahead and trust her.

"How have you two been?" the light haired blonde eleven year old with gray eyes inquired as she reached down to hug them both, and Emma beamed.

"We've been real good!" the two girls walked into the crowd, lost in conversation, as Jackson toddled after them, and Airmet made a mental note to scold Emma for being so careless about her little brother right before their Reaper walked up.

He was obviously emo, by the way he said his words lifelessly and the punk way he dressed, the darkness always in his eyes, and the eyeliner on his face. Airmet felt her pulse quickening far too fast to be healthy as he reached in the female bowl of names. Not her….not her….not her….

"Airmet Jumpneptune,"

And her heart just about burst.

_XXXXXXX_

"Trace Attackmars!" his eyes widened a bit at the calling of his name. Aw great…his parents were definatley divorcing now….

He gazed at them all as he climbed on stage easily, standing beside the girl tribute, who was sobbing quietly, looking straight ahead, body so rigid she couldn't even shake his hand when they were asked to in tone that said their Reaping didn't care…at all. The two were quickly ushered to the Justice Building, and he felt a pang of guilt.

To win and possibly save his parents' marriage….he'd have to kill her….

But then again, why did he care so much about _them_ when all they did was fight?

_XXXXXX_

"Emmaliegh…Jackson…." The tears hadn't stopped streaming heavily from her eyes since her name got called, and now they were actually speeding up as she hugged her siblings, "you two have to be okay….no matter what happens to me, okay?"

"Where you going?" Jackson titled his head, looking distressed at seeing his big sister so broke now.

"Somewhere that I possibly die," she wiped her eyes sadly, "but you two have to be strong no matter what happens. Emmaliegh, take care of your brother. Go to the…adoption center if you have to…but you both have to live."

"Don't die…." Emma was crying now, "Air, we love you!"

The two latched onto her, refusing to let go until the Peacekeepers had to pry them off forcefully. Airmet sat there, the scene of her siblings kicking and screaming against their death grips on them, horrified beyond belief and worry until another came in.

"You…you're Jenny's brother," come to think of it….he was sixteen, wasn't he?

"My name is James, for the record," his voice was low and bomming, like thunder, which didn't match his somewhat frail body with his carmal hair and light brown eyes, "but I'm going to look after Emma and Jack with Jenny. They'll be safe in our family."

"Thank you….forever?" she inquired softly as she hugged him tight, and he embraced her gently enough.

"Until you come home….I know you will," he left her with a million thoughts running through her head.

_XXXXXXX_

His mother was hysterical, begging him to come home, and his father called him a dumbass.

Oh, what a wonderful family he had.

"Do you want to come home, Airmet?" Trace inquired as the two of them borded the train, the sixteen-year old and thirteen-year old tributes from District 11.

"Yes," she had finally managed to dry it up over the shock of James' confident words in her, "I have too."

"Well…." He patted her shoulder, "consider me one less you have to worry about killing."


	13. District Twelve: Won't let you die

The First Annual Hunger Games 13

"Carsonlie….what is a Reaping?" twelve-year-old Junerose didn't know what true danger was.

Her big brother, Carsonlie, would always protect her from that in any shape, form, or fasion. He was her shield and her protector, and he was dedicated to helping his little sister be happy.

No, she didn't know until that day.

"A Reaping is where two tributes go die in a bloodbath," he replied, staring straight ahead as he gripped her hand. Both of their hazel eyes were empty now, and she bowed her head, biting her lower lip.

"I don't want to die in a bloodbath…" she whispered, and he squeezed again her small hand in his large paw.

"If you did go, I'd protect you till the end," he kissed her forehead, pausing in the middle of the crowd to do it, and a tear splashed over noiselessly.

She whispered softly, "I don't want you to die, either."

_XXXXXX_

"Welcome, welcome!" Carsonlie had to cock his head at their Reaper. She was young, looking about eighteen, with long black hair with unnatural white tips and animae blue eyes, "my name is Effie Trinket, and welcome to the First Annual Hunger Game District 12 Reaping!"

As she went on with her speech and all that, he kept his eyes trained on his sister. She was a fragile soul, so timid and meek. He would do anything for her….if he had to die, he knew it'd be for a worthy cause.

Just like his father did for those two.

_XXXXXX_

"Mary Muligan!" the tall, beefy redhead rose when her name was called, the fear only in her golden eyes, and the rest of her looked tough as nails.

Everyone else thought she was lucky, since she was so large and obviously fit. But Junerose had to disagree with everyone by the way she charged into the crowd.

"No! I volunteer!" the words echoed across all of District 12….or at least seemed that way to….everyone.

_XXXXXX_

Carsonlie was absoutley horrified. How could Junerose do such a thing, running on stage and latching onto her leg? Then again….the two were best friends…but she wouldn't die. Not on his watch….even if he _did _have a crush on the other fourteen year old.

"Let go, June," he tried to pry his sister's small body of Mary's leg, but the Peacekeepers just kept pushing him back and ushering her closer to stage.

"Ah, here we go…." Effie looked delighted, and he suddenly decided she was a bat and _not _hot, "what is your name, sweetheart?"

"Junerose Ovalian," and even though the preteen whispered, it seemed as though every soul heard it.

_XXXXXXX_

He naturally volunteered, and he was absoutley repulsed when the two were separated for goodbyes, even though they were siblings. He wasn't anticipating anybody….until Mary showed up.

"You can't let her die!" she was actually sobbing, a thing he'd never seen the tough girl do, "you hear me? SHE CAN'T DIE!"

"Like hell I'd let her," he replied, wrapping one arm around her. For the next few minutes they remained like that, her sobs quiet, his face expressionless.

That's when he decided he was never going to get to tell her he had that crush on her since 5 grade.

_XXXXXX_

"You're so stupid, Junerose…." Mary was now visiting the little twelve year old, clutching her just as tight as she'd done her brother, "why're you so stupid?"

"I couldn't let you die, either," tears were splashing out her hazel eyes as well, "but now Carsonlie might cause he wants me to live! I can't let him!"

"You won't die, you hear me?" Mary shouted as she was forcefully hauled off…again, "YOU WILL COME HOME!"

But June knew the odds just weren't going to be in any of the two's favors.

_XXXXX_

"You do realize I'm not letting you die, right?" Carsonlie was holding his baby sis as soon as they got on that train.

"Yeah…." She sighed, quietly crying her eyes out the rest of the night, "and….you do realize I won't let you die, either, right?"

As soon as she said that through her heavy sobs, he had to join the tearfast until the morning light.

_XXXXXXX_

Author Note: FINALLY I AM DONE…again. Review! :D


	14. The Train Ride: Good food

The First Annual Hunger Games 14

**Annalisa's P. O. V. **(Lol that rhymed)

The train is fancy...too fancy. It is Capitol-like, so I know I'm going to have to mentally and physically get used to this. If I was going to win these Games, I was destined to be a Head Peacekeeper, so I was going to accept the Capitol and their ways now.

The food was very rich, which was actually more powerful and filling than what I'm used too. I have a feeling the poorer districts were going to freak when they saw just what was for a snack...

And I am right.

**Trace's P. O. V. **

_Have mercy, _that is my only thought as I walk onto the train.

There was _so much food..._pretty much anything I could ever dreamed up, thought of breifly, three times those amounts, and then some. I am like a wild animal instantly, just like everyone else who isn't below District Four, and we all plunge into the riches.

I, for one, got very sick after eating all of that rich food.

I lay my bed, my spine struggling to adjust and relax on the matress. Back home I was used to a rough canvas on a spring frame, so I am actually more uncomfortable in these luxary conditions.

"Well!" Effie Trinket, that District 12 Reaper, came around, telling us it was supper time, which made my stomach moan happily. There was _more _food?

**Valerina's P. O. V. **

My stomach ached as soon as I'd gotten finished with the first 'real' meal. It was all I could do to not throw it all back up as soon as it hit my stomach, and now I was on the floor, since it was more comfortable than that fluffy bed and thick sheets, thinking of Emmi and Eve.

Were they alright? Was Dad abusing them now that I was gone? Were they even still alive?

I was about to freak out. Sighing, I covered my face with my hands and cried silently. If I died...

There would be no more hope for them. Ever.

**District Ten's Mark's P. O. V. **

Well...the food wasn't bad, but the circumstances would be. I just had to remind myself that.

If I had to die...at least I could anticipating it...

**District Two's Mark's P. O. V. **

****I refused to eat the nacho's in front of me. And when I was forced too by a very angry Annalisa, I threw it all up as soon as I got in my room.

I spent the rest of the night shivering under the bed, coughing up blood.

* * *

Author Note: I know it sucked...next chapter will be alliances! :D And I PROMISE it'll be better!


	15. Offensive preperations, light alliances

The First Annual Hunger Games 15

**Leon's P. O. V. **

We arrive at the Capitol, and a surge of excitement runs through me. Even though this is the place I may or may not die...it's so...so...

_W_eird.

I laugh out loud when I see how they dress and what they do to their bodies. It's hysterical...I start laughing with no control. Man, what I'd have to tell Leslie...

"You idiot, don't laugh!" Shimmer punched me in the shoulder, making it come away with a welt, "they can hear you!"

"I don't give a shit," I replied, pressing my nose to the window and grinning. Oh yes, this was going to be fun...

**Aaden's P. O. V. **

Okay, the District One guy is nutso...

I feel a hand grab my wrist, and suddenly I'm in a white room on a table. Greedy female claws rip off my clothes, and my eyes go wide.

I was now butt-naked in front of three _girls. _

"Oh, I love it!" one of their voices shrieks in my ear, and I feel her squeeze my thighs, making my cheeks heat up bright red.

"He's got a perfect body..." a lady with blue polka dots all over her orange skin traced my chest with one of her red talons-I mean nails, "this will be fun, honey."

_What is this 'fun'? _I thought with a whimper.

**Maple's P. O. V. **

I feel so violated...

Two of my stylists are male, and then the 'Head Stylist' is as well. They managled my body and hair, and by the time they are finished, I am feeling as naked as a rat and completley exposed. Sync is nowhere to be found, and now they are lacing me up a dress that looks like train-tracks around my body to symbolize District 6.

"You look worth something now..." the Head Stylist looked me over, smoothing over his black-and-blue hair as he tapped his pointy chin, "yes..."

I roll my eyes, admiring the little pink bow in my hair. It looks beautiful in a bun, and I find myself wondering yet again where my brother is. I want to see him as much as I can until we both die, which I don't have much hope we won't.

The odds simply aren't in our favors.

**Sontal's P. O. V. **

I am so afraid...

"Why're you shaking?" the District Two girl, Annalisa, barks to me sharply, and my eyes are instantly filled with tears.

"I'm scared..." I mumble, trying to avoid her cold eyes. She rolls her them, and I am suddenly in the air, her holding me up by my shoulder.

"Don't let them see you cry," she growls in my ear, dropping me mercilessly and messing up the tight suit they put me in for my District, "or I'll kill you."

As she stalked off, I feel my heart start racing and my palms sweat. I like her...I really, really do.

**Jonas' P. O. V. **

I am pleased to find my Chariot outfit is much like my regular outfit.

I somehow catch the eye of the District Three girl. Man...she's got a wealthy District, so she just might be smarter than me...I get the feeling she's a concern of mine.

"Hi," she mumbles, and I am taken back by how sparkly and blue her outfit is. She looked like her partner, and by the way the held their hands tightly together, I knew they liked each other.

"Hey," I feel like a thug, standing over her beautiful self with my own large body.

"So...you planning on winning?" she inquires, and I shrug. Surely I wouldn't, but hey, it was worth a shot...

Just as I'm about to reply, her partner is dragging them off, glaring at me deadly like. He just might a problem for me, too...

**Alyssa's P. O. V. **

****I stare out the window, shivering lightly at the cold on my rawed skin. The dress is ignorantly beautiful, and that Oliver kid wouldn't stop staring at me...

How annoying.

"Stop looking at my chest before I punch you," I snarl at him, slinking to the shadows.

I speant my entire life being avoided. And I'd like to get back to it if it was possibly possible. But the way he grinned at me with that too perfect smile...I just had a feeling I was going to end up allying with him.

But what could he possibly have to offer?

**Natashia's P. O. V. **

****Oh, I fought my stylists. I fought them as hard as I could, and they were still struggling to dress me in their dumb Capitol clothes when we were told we had to get in those Chariots.

I fought those Peacekeepers, too, but they won that one.

I could only watch, unamused, even though I was in my regular clothes, as the first Chariot entered the light.


	16. Chariot Rides

The First Annual Hunger Games 15

_**Shimmer's P. O. V. **_

As soon as our Chariot hit the light, I started to put on the charm. I'm naturally beautiful and sexy, so I twirled in my lace and pink shimmerly sparkles. It was skimpy, making me shine even more. My stylists covered up those bruises that Leon kid put on my neck...I was killing him first.

"Oooohhh..." people were wowed by me, as they should be.

My stupid little District partner was all rigid, like he was scared or something. Smirking and shooting him my _famous _blinding smile, I snatched his own neck, like he did to me, and tossed him easily off our chariot. Everyone went silent for a moment, then they really laid the affectionate and awe on me.

Damn, that kid was lightwieght...

* * *

**_Amelia's P. O.V._ **

Who was he? There is a boy on this moving thing some people with orange and blue hair standing beside me, and he looks sad. I wonder what he's sad about.

Wait...where I am? Oh yeah, I'm going to the Hunger Games. They sure are pretty...when do I kill someone? What do I have to use? I wonder if I know this boy. Am I supposed to kill him too?

There is a boy who looks about eighteen on the stage, and he's talking to us. What is he talking about? His words are so confusing...

"Who's this boy?" I point to him as I talk to him, and he laughs and tells me he is Sontal.

Why are people laughing? I was just asking about who the boy was, and he is Sontal. So I am I supposed to kill Sontal?

* * *

_**Jenette's P. O.V. **_

Things were so bright...it was kind of overwhelming, really. I inched as far away as I could from Reagan, actually hoping he'd throw me to the ground and kill me fast, like the Shimmer girl did to Leon. Then I wouldn't be tortured by him on live TV...

But that was too easy for him, and I knew it.

I caught sight of some girls who looked very out of place in the Capitol wave of blue skin, purple robes, and orange ringlets. Their eyes were soft brown, and their hair was stolen from the coal mines, shadowing their tanned faces as their thin, frail-like frames slunk into the crowd. I had a feeling they were destined for a District, but they were here instead.

They probably escaped...Anger boiled inside of me.

* * *

**_Genevieve's P. O.V. _**

I guess people here thought I was pretty or something, because I heard eager whispers with my name in their soft voices as I was lead to our new home in the Training Center. I found myself wondering if I'd won any sponsers with Aaden with my beauty as we walked as I worried.

I wasn't a battle-type person. My best bet was to run with him and let him protect me. He always did, and he always would. I was kind of afraid to ally with anyone else, but I couldn't show that.

Then they'd kill me with their sick-kind of pleasure.

Aaden was holding onto my hand the entire time. Finally I had to make him let go, since he was making my hand go numb, and he looked a little hurt.

I wasn't sure why until I realized that Jonas-boy had a hold on my other hand now.

* * *

_**Jack's P. O. V. **_

Nice place...

LeShay was avoiding me, which was fine by me. This entire Hunger Games thing was stupid, and I wasn't going to entire those Capitol-lite people by being her 'passonite male protector' or any of that shit.

Nah, I would make love with her, since she's got a fine body. Then I'd get out of there and let everyone else die.

I had more dates to get back too, thank you.


	17. Training, Day One

The First Annual Hunger Games 14

Author Note: Hey! I am SERIOUSLY ready to start the actual GAMES part of the Games, so I'll be speeding up the process quite quickly now. I even have a date for it to start on!

The First Annual Hunger Games will begin Thurday, July 5th :)

R and R!

* * *

_**Junerose's P. O. V. **_

Wow...

"Alright," an dark-skinned lady with a large bust and Capitol enhanced body features as far as the face and visible body parts speaks into the microphone, looking like she doesn't know what she was doing, "um...so just train, and don't use other tributes as opponents. There will be plenty of time for that in the arena...so make alliances and..uh...go."

I blink, clutching to Carsonlie's hand. I don't really want to train with anyone but him, but that was against the rules, so...

"Stay with me," he pulls me along to the plant-indetifcation system, and I sigh a bit. He sure is cold ever since I volunteered...

* * *

_**Oliver's P. O. V. **_

I groan as my fingers fumble to tie a knot in the rope at the knot-tying station. How was _this _supposed to save me in the Hunger Games, exactly? But that's what that Alyssa girl is doing, so I guess I'll stick around...

She is half-hearidtly making tight knots in her rope, and I raise an eyebrow. What's her problem?

* * *

_**Reagon's P. O.V. **_

The Peacekeeper I am training against collapses almost instantly at the first swipe of my sword. He writhers a bit, clutching the wound in his stomach as I turn back around, moving to the training dummies. It is soon covered in the red, fake-blood, and I think of it being Jennette I am killing.

She thinks she's really something because of her big brother and sister. Well, I have a news flash for her: She's going to be one of the first one's to die in the Games. And when I slice her neck open, I will leave happily and win.

That'll show her damned family they don't belong with us, once and for all.

* * *

_**Shimmer's P. O. V. **_

I smirk as I watch him. What's his name...uh...the District Four guy, he looks pretty vicious. He and I will get along...of course I'll trick him and kill him later, but he can obviously kill, so I can get out of some of the work of killing off twenty two other tributes.

"Hey you," I turn on my sexy charm, smiling seducviley and touching his shoulder lightly, easily avoiding the swing of alarm from his sword, "want to ally?"

"No," he growls, jabbing at me, even though it's against the rules. I just smile and stop his weapon, disarming him with one pull and holding his neck at sword point, "what the hell, lady?"

"I'm Shimmer," I grin, knowing I've got him beat instantly, "and unless you want your neck sliced...I'm also you're new ally and leader. Got that?"

* * *

_**Leon's P. O. V. **_

My rage level is only growing higher being surronded by all of these weapons. I am easily beating the Peacekeeper I am up against, slashing at his weak spots: Stomach, neck, thighs.

The sword is suddenly jerked out of my hands, but not by him. When I see Shimmer holding it, I instantly tackle her, grabbing for it. She holds a knife to my neck, but I elbow her in the underarm that holds her weapon, making her grunt and loosen her grip on both of our weapon's for a brief moment. I grab mine back, kicking her down on her stomach and going back to work on the Peacekeeper.

"Look, kid," she grabs my shoulder know, and I feel the knife blade on the small of my back, "we're allies now."

I glance back and catch her eyes. As beautiful and coaxing as they were, I knew she was just itching to gut my heart out with her knifes. So I shake my head, trying to elbow her only to have my wrist caught by a different Peacekeeper.

"Cut it out," he snarls in my hair as two others seize Shimmer by the arms, dragging her off and leaving me to scowl.

Something tells me we'll have to be allies eventually...even if it meant one of us dying in the process. The thing was..I already know which one it would be.

And I know it for a fact.

* * *

_**Sontal's P. O. V. **_

"Ugh..." I grunt as I hit the ground once again at the hands of the Peacekeeper I was trying to go one-on-one with a knife.

"This isn't your station, kid," he pushes me back towards the herb station, and I sigh as I slink over, trying not be noticed by any of the other tributes, the ones who want to play in these Games.

Annalisa is there, and I feel my pulse quickening again. She would want to be in that arena...I'd seen the reapings and how she readily got on stage. But I still like her...it's impossible and deadly, but I do.

I am so in love, and it is going to kill me. But I don't care.

* * *

_**Annalisa's P. O. V. **_

I've already got my feel of the weaponary, so now I am working on indetifying herbs. It is too easy for me, and just as I am about to leave, that Sontal kid is sitting beside me.

"Hm..." he looks deep in thought, like he really doesn't know _what _he's doing. I roll my eyes and point to a herb, naming it and a few others easily and passing.

"Look at the texture," I tell him, standing up and patting his shoulder, "and memorize how it feels. That may prove vital in whatever arena we're in."

He's blushing as I walk away. I smile a bit...okay, fine. He _is _kind of cute...but we can't be allies. He's just going to die if we do, and if it was at my hands, I would feel guilty about killing his innocence like that. But he's helpless to anything, and if he was a bloodbath, I'd still feel guilty about not at least _trying _to get him through the first day.

So I guess we're allies.

* * *

_**Natashia's P. O. V. **_

Hmmmm...I would prefer a cattle prod, but I guess the spear will do. I have finished slashing at the dummies, and now I have it on my back, practicing carrying one as I work on climbing the ropes ontop of the ceiling. I am doing good so far...before I run into the sparkly, shimmering District One chick.

"We're going to be allies," she suddenly as my neck at knifepoint, "got it, sweetie?"

I just glare, kick her in the stomach, and let her fall onto the padding. It's obvious that hurt, and I smirk as I call down to her:

"I'm not up for alliances. Got that, sweetie?"

* * *

Author Note: I'll be working on the next chapter by the time you read this author's note :D


	18. Training, Day Two

The First Annual Hunger Games

_**Maple's P. O. V. **_

Today will be the last day of training, and I am doing my very best to push myself to the very limits of what I was capable of. I am climbing on the ropes on the ceiling, and all of my muscles were currently whining and crying. I lean against the wood, resting my stomach on it and panting.

I catch the stare a Gamemaker. They are evaluating us, programing the arena to our stregnths and weaknesses. It is creepy...but I still wave at him before going to the next rope.

* * *

_**Trace's P. O. V. **_

"Hi Airmet," I approach her when she is taking a water break, taking a sip from the too-clean water and sitting on the table with her, even though it groaned with my weight.

"Hey," she lookes deep in thought, and I touch her skinny, bony shoulder gently. She lookes fragile...but also looks very detirmined.

"So...want to be allies?" I blurt out suddenly. I don't know why...but I have a good feeling about her.

Maybe it's because she is very pretty. Maybe it's because I know about her sister, Emmaliegh, and her little brother, Jackson.

Or maybe it's because I've always admired her since we met when we were both kids.

* * *

_**Airmet's P. O. V. **_

Just looking at him after he asked us to be allies...I remember that day very well. It was cold and bitter out, but at the same time, it was nice after the blazing summer we'd had. I was up in the trees, since I was six and as nimble and small as ever.

Emma was only a year old at the time, so she was at home with Mom and Dad. They were both still alive at the time, but Mom was getting sick. It was light at the time, but something deep in my gut told me to worry. It was only a matter of time...and I wish I didn't know it.

Either way, I was still working in fields as hard as I could to try and support my alailing family, sweating heavilly and feeling like I was about to pass out. Turns out I _did_, and I only remember that split second of being airborne. And then I was in arms twice the size of my own, being held by the boy who looked like a kind of gentle giant.

My feet were almost touching the ground...he'd caught me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting me on his feet and looking very concerned. I nodded quietly, noting that he only looked a few years older, like he was nine.

"Thank you," I managed softly as he walked away, which was good because of how shaken up I was. He just turned around and smiled at me.

That day was seven years ago, and I still remember it very clearly. I now look into his eyes, how brilliant and hopeful they are. They are also innocent, and...okay, they remind me of Jackson's eyes.

"Sure," I extend my hand to him, and when he shakes it, I feel like I have sealed both our fates.

* * *

_**LeShay's P. O. V. **_

As scared as I am now, I know I had to figure out _something _in order to get back to my baby. So now I a, working on running with a couple of Peacekeepers, climbing walls and camoflauge. Climbing is obviously my stregnth, and most of my running includes avoiding Jack.

"Want to be...what do they call it?" he smirkes that smirk he knows I can't help but love, "allies? Yeah, that's the word."

"Go to hell," I reply, punching a dummy in the gut and resisting the urge to do the same to him where it really hurts with my knee.

He smirks again and pins me against the dummy suddenly, purring in my ear lowly and seducivley, "Come on now, Lee. You _know _you can't resist me."

He is right. Even though he made me a single mom with barely enough support to take of herself, I still loved him. My heart and mind were evil, I've decided, and I was trying my hardest to resist those eyes, that smile, that low purr. I can't fall in love with him. Not again...

"Leave her alone," a girl who looks about sixteen suddenly is in front of me, actually defended me. When he doesn't budge on his own, she shoves him back, getting the attention of a few Peackeepers.

When he's gone, I look at her, "Thanks for sticking up for me...I don't know you, do I?" I knew it was impossible, but so is usually having another district communcating with you in a non-violent way.

The other tributes proved that for me.

"No," she cracks a halfway smile, but I can see the fear in her eyes, how's she tense and unsure, "I've seen you training...I'm not sure if I can do this alone. Would you be intersted in becoming allies?"

I blink at her. Become allies? That could either make me win or ensure that she will drive a knife in my back. But at the same time...she _did _help me out.

I accept her offer, "My name's LeShay, and I'm from District 9."

"I'm Valerina," she shakes my hand, smiling a little wider now, "and I'm from District 7."

_LeShay and Valerina_, I think as I offer for us to go try and tackle the ropes on the ceilings together, _the two allies who are destined to die. _

* * *

_**Sync's P. O. V. **_

Maple asked me if we could be allies. What kind of question was _that_?

* * *

_**Alyssa's P. O. V. **_

We have interviews tonight with a guy known as Ferguous Jackszag, and he is from the Capitol. I am not looking forward to being handled again by those stupid stylists, either.

I keep to myself as they man-handle me. I don't cry out and struggle against them, like a lot tributes have, they say. But I barely pay attention. My mind is on Olivier. And as much as I hate to think of it...I think he just might've made me fall in love with him.

Damn it.


	19. Interviews

The First Annual Hunger Games 19

_**Leon's P. O. V. **_

I am leaning against the wall in the hallway as our interviewer, Ferguous Jackszag, comes onto the stage and greets the audience. He is an older gentlemen in a flashy plaid shirt and black pants, and he hair is white and fluffy. He actually didn't look bad for somebody that was obviously in his sixties, judging by how he walked and the few wrinkles on his forehead.

"Now, we will be going in order with our tributes," he smiles to the audience kindly as he takes a seat in the chair with his diamond-studded walking cane, "first up..."

He calls my name, and I suck in a deep breath. My heart is raging against my ribs as I climb the light-up steps, fists clenched in my fancy, expensive suit pockets. My rage against all of these people...I am fighting to contain it.

_Wait until the arena...wait until the arena..._I try to coach myself as I sit down, shaking his old hand and thinking about how he had a strong grip.

"Ah, good evening, Leon," he greets me just as kindly as he did the audience, nodding in my direction and smiling.

"Evening, Ferguous," I nod back to him, and I hear the crowd chuckle a little bit.

"So...I'm sure _all _of you tributes want to win..." he says, and I hear a slight mumur offstage from all of my fellow tributes, "what would your reason for returning to District One?"

"My big sister, Leslie," I tell him, looking to the crowd and scowling a little bit, "if I die, I don't want her to do it, too. We're all we have left in the world."

"No parents?" it is an innocent question on Fergous' part, but the rage spurts out of my mouth, some of it that was boiling down deep inside of me ever since I had to let her go for what might've been the last time at the Justice Building.

"No. They died a few years back," I snap at him, rising and thinking about running off of that stage screaming, "and I have something to win for. I've got something the others don't."

"Well, I wouldn't count you out," he remains level-headed, unlike myself, "so...you seem very young to be in the Games."

"I just turned twelve a few days ago," I feel myself sink back into the cusiony padding of my interview chair, "I didn't even think I'd be in the bowl this year."

I feel the audience looking on me with looks of anger, confusion, and even pity. Man, I'd rather have their hate than their pity...nobody gave me pity. So why should I let these strangers do it to me?

"Our time's up," only Fergous looks truly aplogetic to me from what I can tell, and I shake his hand as I stand upright a little too quickly, "it was nice to have you, and best of luck to you, Leon."

"Yeah," I stalk offstage, past the crowd, run out of the security gates, and don't stop until I'm locked away in my room.

Nobody hears me scream and pretty much fall apart in there.

* * *

_**Jennette's P. O. V. **_

My legs are knocking visably by the time my name is called. After I shake hands with Fergous and sit down, he asks the same question he was asking the other tributes: Who do I need for? My throat runs dry as I look at my dress, thumbing the silk and sighing.

"Well...nobody," I confess, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's right," I look to the audience, "you all must've heard of my brother and sister, Jacy and James Cutis. My parents were in the Capitol, and that's where they were raised and where I was born. But they decided...they wanted to live in the District's they lost the recent uprising. And now I'm considered a freak in District 4...and I don't love them anymore."

"That's sad," he dabbes at his eyes, and I hear a few whimpers among the crowds. My eye is caught by the two girls who look like they lived District lives that I saw in the Chariot ride.

I am silent for the rest of the interview.

* * *

_**Sync's P. O. V. **_

I bit my lower lip as I go up on the stage. I know the drill after watching other tributes go up there, and I have already checked with Maple to make sure she knew it, too. Fergous is asking the same questions, and I figure it is so we can win over Sponshers on our own with whatever angle we try to take for him.

"Well...I can't win," I answer to him, "my little sister Maple is here with me. And I will die protecting her...she is the one who has to win."

"You do not look related..." I get angry at this comment from him. It's true that we're different races, but we're basically brother and sister from the adoption home, and I end up shouting this to him.

Maple meets me in the sidelines after her interview, since the Peacekeepers drug me after as I started getting very angry during that interview at him, even when he didn't say anything that should've set me off. She hugs my waist, hiding her face in his chest as I sigh, hugging her tight.

I doubt I got us Sponshors.

* * *

_**LeShay's P. O. V. **_

Valerina had people crying with her heart-wrenched story with her two little sisters, Emmi and Eve, but I had everyone down-right _bawling _when they found out about my little girl.

"So...you _have _to win," Fergous has to take out a hankie and try to clean up the smeared make-up on his face as I wipe a few stray tears of my own, "for your baby."

"And for the record..." I suddenly get a flash of an idea, "you can all thank Jack UpShaw for putting me in this sitution. Thanks _so much_, Jack."

I can feel glares shift towards him on the sidelines, and I try not to smirk until I meet Valerina after my time was up.

* * *

_**Carsonlie's P. O. V. **_

I don't want to be here. Actually, I wish I was in that arena right now so Junerose could win already and go home. I would die with a sense of justice...and people might forget about that District 9 girl and her baby. My sister will win.

It doesn't matter if that baby has to be adopted back in District 9 for it to happen.

I think I make that quite clear in the interview I gave. People glared at me as I exited the stage, so I flipped them and that entire country of Pamen.

And I didn't care.


	20. Let the Games Begin!

The First Annual Hunger Games 21

_Aaden's P. O. V. _

Genevieve was pressed up tightly against me when we were woken up the next day by our reaper. I groaned, the fear coming over me in an unbearable amount and an unbearable amount of speed.

Today was the day many of us would die. And if not today, the next day, or the next day, or something. But all of us would die except for one.

And I feared most that Genevieve wouldn't be the first ever Victor.

_**District 10 Mark's P. O. V. **_

. We are all dressed, (or so I am told,) in warm maroon jackets over a t-shirt and wearing black sweat pants. I step into the tube, wincing just a bit as the light hits my eyes.

The arena looks like just the place to die. Oh that's just nice….

_**Annalisa's P. O. V. **_

After looking around a moment, I realize what the arena is supposed to be. It is what District 13 once was like before it was obliterated. Or, at least what it looked like during the wartime.

There are empty buildings that reach to the skies, and we are all standing in trashy town square. It is completely silent, the fake sky foggy, and the faint smell of blood in the air. Since District 13 was in the real backwoods of Panem, there is a forest surrounding this civilization. I figure we are at the start of what it was, since there are trees are all around us and a sign that reads **District 13 **is hanging loosely on a sign.

As Kyron Loelease counts down the long distant, my eyes are training on the Cornupia. We were told about this on the train, (even though I already knew from my brother,) and supplies were all around it. It is in the shape of a 13, (which I found corny,) glowing neon so that it is clear to see for more than likely a good distance in the entire arena.

I am tense on the golden plate we all stand on. When the cannon fires for the first time, I had to get out of there. We didn't really know what to do, since the Victor would be the first one ever, but I know I will have to worry about kills later. There is no doubt there will be a battle over supplies, and by getting out of there, I increase my odds of living through each day of these Games.

A hear an explosion about 5 tributes down from where I stand. The District 5 boy…that damn idiot, he stepped off the plate before time. We were warned of doing that…he obviously forgot that there are landmines under our plates until the cannon fire deactivates them. Idiots die in the Games, and I knew that even more now as a truth. His tribute partner jumps, looking horrified as the countdown comes to a close.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Kyron's voice booms, "let the 1st Annual Hunger Games…BEGIN!"

As soon as that cannon fires, my feet hit the ground and I am running as fast as I possibly can.

_**Sontal's P. O. V. **_

I see Annalisa for the split millisecond before all move at the same time, heading for the big, glowing **13. **She doesn't even pay attention to that as she bolts into an ally, and I look to the supplies. Did she forget about them or something?

I want to follow her, but we'll need supplies, right?

So I run for the **13**, avoiding the other tributes best I can. A few others are going for the woods, but most of us are going for supplies too. I'm already out of breath by the time I reach the knife I had my eye on, and just as I grab it, another hand does as well.

It is the District 12 girl tribute, and she looks as scared as I feel. Her fellow tribute is shouting at her to run, but I beat her too it. Yanking back on the weapon, I snatch it up as well as a pack that looks like a pencil bag before running for my life. I had to find Annalisa….but which ally did she go in?

_**Leon's P. O. V. **_

I finally let all my rage loose with the fire that started the Games.

My first move is towards were all the action was: The Cornacupia. Snatching a sword off of the ground easily, my eyes dart around for a first kill. The District 10 boy looks confused and crazed, like he can't wait to die. He is heading for Shimmer, but I cut him short of his journey, jabbing him as hard as I can in his chest.

He coughs up blood, then gives me a weak smile as he hits the ground. Yanking my sword of the bloody hole now his chest that is shooting out the bloodflow, I head next for Shimmer. She pisses me off, so she should be next. Besides….she was planning on killing me anyway.

But she stops me in mid-swing with her knife, proving she's find a good weapon and that she has arm-strength. She smiles wickedly to me, and I feel another knife point digging into my lower back.

"Shall we be allies?" she purrs, and I scowl deeply at her. If I die now…Leslie flashes in my mind as I push her back a bit, snorting a 'Fine'.

_**Trace's P. O. V. **_

She is fast and unnoticeable by most of the tributes. She ran straight to the glowing **13 **as I struggle to keep up with her. I never was very fast…ugh, damn it….

She grabs a backpack and zips off for the forest, like most of the tributes were doing. We are all kind of set into a panic after the District One made the first kill, (other than the District 5 boy,) and so most of us were clearing out…rabidly.

"Trace!" Airmet yells for me, pausing for only a millisecond and having a knife wiz by her head, "damn it!"

She keeps running now, and I struggle after her. We manage to make it to the woods, and I duck with her behind a large tree, panting heavily and struggling not to cry.

Damn it….

_**District 2 Mark's P. O. V. **_

While everyone else was totally and completely fearing this day, it's the day I've looked forward too since my family left me alone

I was trying to do like the District 10 boy and die early on, but the District One girl, Shimmer, had other ideas for me. I guess she thinks because I am from a wealthy district, I'll be worth something. So she grabs my neck and drags me off with her and the District One male, which both makes me angry and grateful.

One of them will _surely _end my life….

_**Jennette's P. O. V. **_

I can barely lift up the spear from the ground, but I do not have long to worry about it. I feel a slash cut across the back of my back out of nowhere, and I fall to the ground heavily.

Already colors are dancing before my watery eyes. I make out the form of Reagan as anger and fear bubble within my gut, and his crazy grin. All along all he wanted was to kill me…but I wouldn't get away with that. Even if I knew I wouldn't win for sure now…

I managed to pick up the spear enough to knock him off his feet and drive it into his leg.

_**Genevieve's P. O. V. **_

The plan was for Aaden and I to meet up at the Corncopia, whatever it would've been, and go from there. Well, considering all of the destruction and fighting breaking out, I don't think we'd still do _that._

So I head for the woods, hoping he saw me and was following. When I turn, however, he is a little busy…_fighting the District 7 boy_?

They didn't have weapons, but they were really getting at it. Aaden swung a punch at his already bloody, but he sharply kneed him in the gut. I gasp, running for all my worth back to them. I may not know the District 7 boy good…but I talked to him for a minute on the train, and I didn't want him to die so quickly by my best friend.

"What the hell did he do to you?" I shout, trying to yank back my fellow tribute.

Aaden didn't respond as he rolled away at my efforts, and District 7 coughed up a little blood, scowling deeply and looking like he was about to kill both of us before something…recognization, lite up his eyes a bit, it seemed, "He just attacked me over this damn pack."

I caught sight of a dark blue backpack and slipped over one shoulder, "Well, just follow me. We can climb the Cornucupia and hide out there…and don't kill each other, because I'd rather us be allies."

They both agreed at the same time, and I started to climb the **1**.

_**Sync's P. O. V. **_

Maple was trying to fight the District 12. _Horrible _idea, even if it _was _for a pack of potientally useful supplies. I darted over, slinging her over my shoulder and leaving the pack and the guy behind.

We'd survived the bloodbath…we'd live another day.


	21. Day One, Part One

The First Annual Hunger Games

_**Aaden's P. O. V. **_

I am _not _happy about having Jonas along. Like...at _all_. He is going to drive _my _Genevieve away from me with whatever it so special about him to her. Why _else _would she have talked to him and then _allied _with him?

She is asleep on top of the giant **1, **curled up against a backpack full of supplies that she got a hold of earlier. I am beside her, and her knees are pressed to my stomach as her head rests on the backpack. I smile as I realize that, and my grin only broads when I see Jonas ontop of the **3**. He must know he's not welcome near me...

When his eyes open, I send a snarl towards him noiselessly. He glares right back, rolling on his other side as I send him the middle finger. Damned fool...

* * *

_**Maple's P. O. V. **_

I am shivering when I wake up. Sync and I are in a building, like a few other tributes, on the top floor. The others will start worrying about death a little more today, since this is the first real day of the Games. Sync is in the next room, probably still asleep in the bed he'd found. I roll over in my own bed, staring at the ceiling with my adrenline pumping.

_I'm going to die..._

I think about my fight with the District 12 boy and shiver. I could've died yesterday...what would Sync have been doing now if he lost me? We're brother and sister...I hope he doesn't try suicide if I die before he does, _if _he does. I'm going to have to more careful if I want to prevent both of our deaths...

Slipping out from under the sheets, I look out of the window. Sure was a depressing arena...there are about three tributes asleep on the Cornupia, so Sync and I will have to be quiet if we leave this building. It was a house at point, but there are several holes in it. Poor District 13 family...

"Let's go," my brother says, and I am being dragged off before I can tell him that we can't go out of the front door.

* * *

_**Valerina's P. O. V. **_

_Where are Emmi and Eve? _my normal groggy mind jumps to a start when I wake up in the morning, my hands touching my shoulders instantly to check for them. Then I remember where I am, who I was with, and what will probably happen to me.

LeShay is asleep beside me still. She is in the sleeping bag she'd scored at the Cornopia: We'd snuck in after the other tributes had cleared out, watching them all try to find somewhere to sleep in the shadows. It proved a useful stragety...but we'd both about had heart attacks when the Distict 3 boy almost saw us.

"Shay?" I whisper softly, shaking her shoulder firmly, "we need to get going."

The real danger would start today, I'm sure. The other tributes are probably getting stragedies on to live another day, if they don't already have one.

"I'm worried about that Distirct One boy..." she yawns as she rolls up the sleeping back, yanking a hand through her tangled brown hair, "he seems kinda ruthless."

"I know..." I bit my lower lip, "well, let's see if we can find a weapon and find somewhere to hide out." I pray we don't have to kill anyone just yet...neither of us will probably be able to live with that guilt.

* * *

_**Shimmer's P. O. V. **_

I didn't sleep at night, telling the others I was going to keep watch. That idiot District One boy, Leon, didn't listen, and now he was still wide-awake beside me. Both of us our gripping our weapons: Me with my knives, he with his sword with all the blood on it. The District Two boy, Mark, was awake by now and trying to stab himself in the heart with a stick.

"You suicidal?" this guy hadn't proven useful, and I am already pissed off at him.

"Please," he looks up to me, using this big brown eyes on me that only makes me more angry at him, "kill me. Just end my life and get me out of here."

I don't bother to ask if _why _he wants to die. I know how this guy feels...I get the feeling sometimes, too. But there is no way in _hell _I'd ever admit it openly. Instead, I shove a knife into his chest and turn away, looking to our new ally. He came to us bleeding heavily, and I know he'll be gone by noon today. He's too badly wounded...that's the only reason he's here. Besides, he was that District Four boy.

**_BOOM!_ **

Mark's cannon just sounded. His blood spurts across my hand, and I wipe it off casually on my leg. Nothing I'm not used to from my Peacekeeper opponents...

"Huh," the other boy, Reagon, looks up with kind of a crooked grin that's as crazy as mine, "so that's what happens when you die." He dies with the same creepy look on his face.

**_BOOM1 _**

And they thought _I _was mental;the dude was _still _grinining!

* * *

_**Sontal's P. O. V. **_

I ambled around for a while, trying to stay out of sight of the District 3 boy and girl as well as the District 7 boy, trying to figure out which ally Annalisa was in. The pack was still attached to my back, and that's when I heard two cannons fire. My heart wrenched a bit as I quickened by pace, jumping over broken pieces of glass, avoiding cracks.

So far, Oliver from District Five, Mark from District Ten, and Jennette from District Four were dead. That left 21 of us since the past night, and now it was 19. 19 young adults, fighting for their lives till bitter death, and five young adults who had lost the battle before a full day had passed.

It was horrifying.

I wonder if Annalisa was part of the two who just deceased. No, she would've been stronger than that...unless she ran into a larger opponent. My heart wrenchs and twists again as I keep walking, not risking to call her name as I think more about the Games.

I hope Sonmet and Grandma will support me with the Sponshorship System soon.


	22. Day One, Part Two

The First Annual Hunger Games 22

_**Annalisa's P. O. V. **_

I risk setting a small fire. It can't be large, since I know smoke will attract other tributes, for better or for worse. I wonder about Sontal a bit as I huddle beside it, feeling another gust of chilly wind blow my hair back. It's not naturally cold in May, so I am only reminded I'm in the Capitol's game now, and that I am completely at their will and command.

I could die at any second they wanted me too.

The leaves rustle, and I instantly draw my knife. Any other tribute is not welcome, and I stomp out my fire instantly. Every fiber in my being screams at me to plunge right in and attack, but every cell in my brain reminds me there _are _some larger competitors against me. It could easily be one of them, and that'd be like a reckless suicide for me.

I let my breath go when I see familiar red hair, whispering sharply to him, "Sontal, you were about to get stabbed in the heart!"

"I'm sorry…" he bites his lower lip, sitting beside me carefully and cautiously, "I was looking everywhere for you, Lisa."

Snorting at the nickname, I rub my combat boots in what used to be a fire, "Well, here I am. Let's get outta here."

"But why?" I hear his voice as I start into the woods, knife in a striking position behind my back, just in case I encounter a problem….or an animal to kill, at the very least.

"My fire smoked out a signal, you know," that's how he found me, I am certain. He nods once, trailing after me with a look of admiration on his face.

I'll have to cut off this alliance very soon. If I get emotionally attached to him, I won't be able to kill him when we're on the last two. But…something about him makes me not do it just now.

_Don't fall in love, _I coach myself as I slice through the shrubbery, glancing up at the sun that tells me it's 6 o' clock as far as the Gamemakers' time, _don't you dare fall in love. _

But I think I already am.

_**Alyssa's P.O. V. **_

A twig snaps that is not in my fire. I think for a moment that I made it too big, and then I feel a bone snap in my arm. Half on my limb is now dangling by a little bit of muscle beside me, but I am in shock, so pain doesn't register. I feel my head be shoved into the flames, and I gasp in the fire.

The pain isn't there. It's just an overwhelming numbness….I see Oliver in front of me, winking and grinning an almost perfect smile. I actually smile back now as I take his hand….

_**BOOM! **_

_**Sync's P. O. V. **_

I groan as I catch sight of the District 3 tributes and the District 7 boy. Aw, that was just _wonderful…._

"Come on," I keep my grip tight on Maple's arm, and she winces a bit.

"I tried to tell you," she snips just a bit, and before I can protest to this, I hear a cannon fire.

Then she does the unthinkable: She runs towards the area where the birds are flying up that signal a death. I call out her name, though I really shouldn't have, and run after her. She is ignoring me, going a bit into the woods and crouching in front of the girl who was just killed.

It was the District 5 girl; I could tell from how she looked so horrified when her district 5 partner stepped off his plate and triggered the land mines around him. Maple is holding her hand, like she's still alive, and I grab my sister's arm. She is _insane! _

Then I sense them. This girl's killers are near….they must've known _someone _would've cared enough to see what happened. And those two unlucky tributes happened to be us. Suddenly, a bird cried out a warning call, it seemed, and a hovercraft was suddenly there. I look up in utter shock for a minute before I realize what it's there for…and what chance we just got by some miracle.

Since the hovercraft winds were very powerful and causing leaves to fly, I knew District 5 girl's killers couldn't see us now. Gripping Maple's arm tightly, I yank her off into the woods as fast as I possibly can. After falling down, she finally got the message: Get the hell out of there.

_**Leon's P. O. V. **_

They got away….great. Just great….that could've been more target practice for my sword. Well….I guess it was satisfying a bit to see that District 5 girl burn in her own fire's flames. But Shimmer got that kill….screw her.

"So now what?" I ask her hotly, and she thinks for a minute, wiping off her blade on her pants leg as she does so.

"Aren't those District 3 kid's still around?" she asks, and before I respond, she's already heading back to the town part to where we'd seen them last.

The urge to stab her in the back with my sword is almost overwhelming.

_**Jonas' P. O. V. **_

Oh, I know Aaden hates me. And honestly, I don't give a ding-dang about what h_e _thinks about me. What _I _worry about is getting Genevieve to stay on my side, because if she turns against me, she'll be giving her little boyfriend permission to clobber me into the ground.

That day all we'd been doing was making use of the supplies the other tributes hadn't grabbed in the flurry of the starting cannon sounding. We had a fire in front of the Cornucopia, sitting around to try and stop the wind from freezing us. The Gamemakers were weird, making it so cold in May. I mean….it was _May_.

"So now what?" Aaden inquires through a mouthful of peanut butter granola bar to Genevieve, but before she can reply, there are two shadows in front of us.

"Looks like you've got a pretty good stash," a girl's voice speaks, and she plops down beside me, swinging her upper half a bit and shooting me a model smile, "you three will live today, I guess."

Her partner doesn't looked too thrilled when she announces she'll 'let' us live. She must be the one who killed the District 5 chick….

_**Amelia's P. O. V. **_

Tick tock….tick tock….

I am watching the shiny gold watch tick on. It was so interesting, how it goes on and on and on, even when the sky gets real, real dark. I just watch it click, straining my eyes. I am shivering, but I do not care. I wonder if the clock will keep going if I die in the Games….no, I will win. And the clock will keep going.

Tick tock….tick tock….

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Author Note: 'Sup? Just so you guys know, I won't be able to update Sunday-Friday because I will be at an unplugged summer camp for the week. So I will updating the next couple of days quite a bit on all of my things if I can, alright? Thanks for understanding ;)


	23. Day Two

The First Annual Hunger Games 24

Author Note: Hey guys! I missed updating, and having no laptop for a week about was the death of me! But now I'm here, so….MORE UPDATING! :D

By the way, I made this for you guys to go watch. If it doesn't show up, it's on Dailymotion . com. Without the spaces, of course, and here's the rest of the link:

video/xs2pb7_the-first-annual-hunger-games-tribute-rocecall_shortfilms

_XXXXXXX_

**Sontal, District One**

I know I am being noisy, and I'm really struggling not to be. Back home, I didn't have to worry about not stepping on every branch or leaf in my path and getting my heart gutted out with a knife. I know if I get Annalisa angry enough, she'll be the one to end my life, so I am becoming quite stressed. Finally, she grabs me by the neck and slings me over her shoulder.

It feels awkward to me, trying to balance on her somewhat thin shoulder on my stomach. The bone is digging into my light layer of baby fat, and I wince a bit. Even with my weight, she barely makes a sound and curses under her breath when she does. I am in complete awe at her as we trek on.

"Why do you want to be allies with me?" I suddenly blurt out by the time it feels like it's about noon because of the sun and how hungry I'm getting.

She glances up to me with those daring, dangerous brown eyes I fell in love with first, and my hearts slams against my ribs so hard, it cracks a bit. Now she will reject me and kill me….

_Be more lovesick, Sontal _

"I mean…I like you cause your strong and brave and beautiful and…."

_Make her want to kill you more, Sontal _

I keep trying balance on a churning stomach in all my horror. Man….my death _will _come early now….

"Who knows?" suddenly, she has flung me into a pile of moss that makes no noise when I collapse on top of it from impact, "I'm going to go get us some food."

I have now decided that I will never understand Annalisa Garcia, and you know what? I think I'm going to stop trying.

**Annalisa, District 2**

Really, who knows why I'm allies with Sontal? I guess I do it out of pity, because if I didn't, he would've died the first day with those other three. Or maybe it's because I know he's got a crush on me. Really, how much more obvious can a guy get about liking a girl?

I move swiftly now, gripping my knives. I pretty much stayed in the raw woods my whole life, so I know how to hunt and fight. I throw one of my weapons now, nailing a squirrel easily as my second nails the rabbit. Too easy, but I won't say that out loud. The other tributes will need food sometime, and when they come to hunt unprepared, that's when I take care of what needs to be done in order to live.

And as long as whatever human feelings I have locked down inside don't interfere, I will be able to end Sontal and I's alliance by sundown, before my heart wants him even more.

**Genevieve, District 3**

I wake up pressed against Aaden, and I have to smile a little bit. A flashback comes back to my mind as I sit up carefully, nibbling on a package of crackers and remembering.

"_I'm glad you get to sleep over tonight," I slurred as a five year old to Aaden as a another Barbie movie I'd forced him to watch with me played. _

"_I am too," he suddenly got up from his beanbag chair and sat beside me in mine. _

"_What are you doing?" I giggled as he wiggled in to get comfortable, making me fall over and roll, laughing my head off, "Aaden! My beanbag chair!" _

"_Did you pay for it?" he stuck out his tongue, and I punched him playfully in his stomach. _

"_It's pink, so it's mine!" when I was that age, I thought I ruled everything in the world…including him. _

_He pouted before grabbing my waist, pulling me beside him in the chair, "Well, we're going to get married someday, so we can practice sharing chairs." _

I smile as I remember how I tried to kiss him after that and he ran away screaming for my mother to make me stop. I look at him now sadly now, touching his cheek lightly as he sleeps. He looks just like that boy I used to adore when I we were five, and his words echo in my head once more as a tear drips down from my eyes.

_Well, we're going to get married one day _

I always thought that when we were still in District 3. But now we're in the Games, and I have a feeling it would be a bad idea to fall in love. I know we'll both probably die, and I know for a fact he'll want to keep me alive.

Just as much as I want him to be the Victor.

**LeShay, District 9 **

It is hard for some reason to walk on. Probably because Val and I ran so much yesterday, and then that huge adrenaline rush dropped pretty instantly last night. I am walking around in a daze, and she is holding my hand so I don't fall over and fall asleep for ten thousand years, like I feel like doing.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" her tone is worried but steady, in a voice that she probably used to her little sisters or a tune I'd use to check on my Rose.

Oh, I miss my baby girl….

"I'm fine, Val," I'm glad she's so concerned, even though she's two years younger than me and looking pretty weak herself.

I am about to suggest us taking a break when I hear a cannon fire. My heart starts to pound against my ribs as I grip Val's arm, consoling myself it's not one of us. She's doing the same to my arm, and when we lock eyes, we both end up crying and hugging.

"You're going to make it home, Shay," she sobs and sniffles, and my heart hits my stomach.

These damned cruel Games….

**Junerose, District 12 **

I hear a cannon fire, and I grip my brother's arm as he pauses. It's neither one of us, and for that I am grateful. Then I realize it was a cannon's fire…it was thunder. There is not a cloud in the sky, but rain is falling down, which freaks me out greatly.

"The Gamemakers control these arena and the weather," he tells me, sounding bitter and….older, somehow, "they can do whatever they want."

I reach out and feel a raindrop on my hand, and it is so cool against the hotness, I am relieved for a moment. Then I realize it is freezing rain, and I instantly start shivering violently. I swear I see ice crystals in our hair, and I start to cry warm tears, feeling stressed/afraid and trying to regain feeling in my cheeks.

"We're not going to go home…are we?" I sniffle as we scramble for something to shield us from violent wind and rain, and I am surprised that came out of my mouth. I'm usually more carefree and childlike like that, but now I sound just like he did when he told me about the Gamemakers.

"We have to get out of this rain," he grabs my arm now, slinging me on his shoulder and charging towards the town part of 'District 13'.

I point weakly to a small building close to us as soon as his feet hit the concrete, and it seems like only a second before we're inside and sheltered. It is a small little shop/home, judging from what haze I am now. My entire body feels deadly numb, and only a glance in cracked mirror on the wall tells me I'm shivering violently.

Carsonlie goes as fast as he can to a little beat-up twin sized bed thrown somewhat lazily to the side of the room, probably to look like it was blown back in the bombings. There are holes and cracks in the thin room, but it will do for now, since it's a lot better than outside.

I am sat on the bed, or so I see. Dark dots are dancing in the hazy outline I see of my siblings, and my body falls to my side as soon as he lets go. He stumbles several times as he goes into the next room, and his curses of anger start echoing in my mind as I start slipping into unconscience.

"Don't fall asleep, Junerose!" he must be screaming because I can still hear him in a deadly black silence I am almost completely in now, and a couple of nerves not frozen in my body fell a blanket touch my skin.

_**BOOM! **_

I am not sure if that's my cannon or thunder as check out of reality.


	24. Time shift: Day Five

The First Annual Hunger Games 23

_**Natashia, District Ten**_

Things aren't very eventful the next three days. Everyone is trying to find food or water to survive, and most of us are still trying to wrap our brains around the fact there were five of us dead already. I, on the other hand, concern myself with not worrying about it and guarding what'd managed to grab at the Cornucupia. I figure some of us will die soon because of the ice rain, but I need to be prepared for anything at all times. I am gripping my spear in one hand as I nibble on a cracker, and when I see myself in a small rain puddle, I look very dangerous.

I hear a scream and resist the urge to see what's wrong. It could very well be some kind of a trap, and I was smart enough not to fall for it. But that's when the District Twelve boy come running up, grabbing my spear and having me slash at his open palm, making it squirt blood rabidly.

"Do you know any healing methods?" he demands, looking desperate and like he's about to start crying, and not because of my cut to his hand.

"What's it to you?" I'm shorter and smaller than him, but I'm also stronger, at least for now. I have him pinned to a tree, digging my spear's edge into his throat to keep him place.

"My sister is dying!" he snaps, sounding like he's hanging onto his sanity by pretty much nothing, "because of that damned ice rain! I need her to live…she has to make it home!"

"We're all going to die someday," when he grabs at me, like he wants to rip my head off, I cut his neck with an easy slash, "neither of you were going to make it home. I'm not going to either, knowing my odds."

"Shit…you don't understand," he suddenly has me on the ground, reaching for my spear but getting my knee in his face as I retrieve it, ready for the final kill.

Then I see one of the youngest competitors in the Games stumbling toward us, pale as a ghost and barely alive. I don't know how she's walking, and by the way his face crumples at the sight and his realization to what was about to happen, this must be his sister. Even though I know she's about to collapse and her cannon will fire in no time at all, I pick her up, noting how she's pretty much deadweight, and lay her beside her brother.

"You got nerve, I'll say that," I tell her, touching her highly feverish forehead, "you know I can't save you, right?"

"Y…yes," she manages shakily, "but…it's okay. I knew I'd die anyway…I'm not strong enough."

I'm not going to lie to her and tell her she was when it was always obvious she wasn't, "Some things just aren't to be, kid."

"R-right," she breathes out shakily, but apparently her brother just isn't going to accept she's dying.

"No! Junerose, you're not dying!" he sits up, almost collapsing from his blood loss from the wounds I gave him but gripping her hand, "you'll go home, and die an old lady in your bed, and…"

"Carsonlie…I have to let go," her eyes were shiny with tears, her brother's heartbreak and distress upsetting her from her acceptance of the end, "I have to…"

"No…" he is sobbing at this point, holding her tiny body against his large frame, "no, no, no…."

I rip him away from her, "Shut up your blubbering! She is going to die and you know it, so stop making her suffer!"

He stares at me, and I just know he's resisting the urge to tell me I have no business in his home life. But he sees my point because it's true, and he grips her tiny hand instead of telling me off.

"Then….let go," tears are still falling freely from his eyes, and she reaches up touch his tear-splotched face.

"I love you," she rested her head in his lap best she could, and he quietly adjusted her and stroked some of her auburn hair.

I look up to the sky and heave a sigh. Their tears are pointless….they are from District 12 and I'm from District 10. Of course we three wouldn't make it…the District One boy and girl proved that for us. We all never stood a chance…this Carsonlie was a fool to think she'd make it…

Then she turns her head slightly and smiles best she can at me. I arch an eyebrow at this seemingly wise little girl. I didn't want or really have anything to do with them…why would she smile at me? She must be one of those people that likes people in general, which I don't understand but find it completely find naïve and innocent.

I feel some kind of pity for her as I pat her small hand, "Don't sell yourself short. You didn't die the first day…that's something."

_**Leon, District One **_

Our new "allies" are completely helpless. She might be somewhat strong willed and from District Three, but this Genevieve girl is just pretty and conflicted with her love. Then the two boys are obviously at each other's necks, even if they haven't murdered one another yet. I just might change that….

"He loves her. How fine are you with that?" I know I'm younger and I, but I'm fare more of a threat than this District 7 boy will ever dream of be.

"None," he snarls, trying to act tough but failing miserably under my steel gaze, "I will kill him."

"I could do it for you," I offer, knowing that'd make him angrier and getting my knowledge proven by how his gaze steeled himself and he gripped a knife of his.

"No! I'll kill that…." He curses like a sailor, and the District 7 girl looks at him with alarm. I can't hide a smirk as I sit back, watching her ask who he meant and having him stalk off in embarrassment.

I knew they weren't with my time.

_**Jonas, District Seven **_

I am angry with the whole world at this point. That Leon kid, Aaden, and even Genevieve for loving him. My life is just going to be screwed till I die, isn't it?

That's when I see them. A boy and a girl….the ones from District 6. There are tearstains fresh on the girls face, and both of them look like two wild animals, hunting for food. They are remarkably quiet, moving in stealth mode and looking like they knew what they were doing. But the fear and hunger in their eyes told a whole different story.

"So you guys survived the ice rain?" I am gripping my sword, of course, as I come close to them. I don't know what kind of Games they've had the past five days, but if it was anything like mine, it was trying to get adjust to what was in front of them and then recovering from the shock of ice rain.

How did everyone survive that, anyway?

My 'allies' and I had hidden under the Cornocupia, but I knew most of the tributes were in the woods when it hit. A lot of the trees were weak or dead, so they wouldn't offer much protection. There would probably be cannon fire sooner or later….

The boy and the girl freeze at the sound of my voice, and the boy instantly gets in front of her. She allows him pressing her back to tree, her eyes darting for anything to use as a weapon. I shake my head, deciding they weren't a problem and offering my hand.

"You two want to be allies?" I'm aware Leon and/or Shimmer wouldn't be happy about this, but they were obviously more helpless than I knew I was.

"Hm…." The boy reaches out to take my hand, and that's when I feel the knife blade digging into my lower back.

_**Amelia, District Eight **_

I watch him. He is cute and with some other people. But they are not cute. He is cute. He has blonde hair and some pretty, pale eyes. I love him.

"I…Amelia," I come up to him, and he puts a sword to my neck before raising his eyebrow, "what wrong?"

"You're crazy," he scowls, "that crazy girl from District Eight, right?"

"Not crazy," I am a little hurt by these words, "me Amelia. I love you." I hug his waist like I did with grandma, and he slowly pats my head.

I am happy.

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

Trace and I have survived the first five days, and I'm grateful for that. We are moving along the forest floor now, him at my heels as always. He is afraid, and though I am too, I will be strong for Emmaliegh and Jackson's sake. Every night before I sleep, (if it's my shift,) I look into the nearest camrea's lens and whisper that I love them. I'm not sure if they hear me, but I have a feeling they do.

I see two girls crouched on the edge of town, and I instantly go up a tree noiselessly. This is how I go in stealth mode, to avoid the other tributes for now. Trace is too big for that, so he simply hides in the underbrush, getting on his belly and watching through the leaves.

"Their little alliances got pretty big," the girl from District Seven whispered to her ally softly, (I only heard it because I've got decent hearing,) and the District Nine girl giggles a bit.

It's obvious the two plan on camping there, and I nod without a sound to Trace. I guess we are too….


	25. Day Six

The First Annual Hunger Games 25

_**Maple, District Six**_

I can't believe Sync. He couldn't have just done that. He is my big brother, and I know him better than anyone else in the world. So he could _not _have just done that.

But reality tells me that, "Oh my gosh, he actually just did that!"

The District 7 boy drops to the ground on his hands and knees, the blood wound in his back looking somewhat deep. I reach forward instantly, wanting to tend him, to heal him. But reality jerks me right back, telling me I can't do that. One less tribute means one less threat to worry about….which slightly increases our chances of living another day in these Games.

"Sync…" I can barely speak his name, a haze of shock and fear settling over my thoughts, making things seem to slow down around me.

He grabs my arm, yanking me along as fast as my stiff legs are. To know he could just could have killed a human on purpose….even the thought makes me feel sick, dizzy, confused. I do not know what to do anymore, so I am simply dragged into the forest, deeper and deeper.

For the first time in my life, I am afraid of my big brother.

When he finally stops, he has to pick me up in order to sit me on the ground against a tree. I pull my knees to my chest, hiding my face and choking out a small sob. The District 7 boy must still be alive, since I haven't heard a cannon fire. Then again….I've been in a heavy daze most of this time, so I might have missed it if it did fire.

When I look up again through my tears, it only shakes me up more to see Sync acting like it didn't bother him he was a possible murderer. His eyes were steady, no signs of crying in them whatsoever. He looked hard as a rock, like he couldn't care less. He was staring at me, not looking amused, still gripping his knife.

"What is wrong with you?" I practically shout, and he instantly slaps his hand over my mouth forcefully.

"Hush!" he hisses lowly in my ear, "you don't want to show everyone where we are, stupid!"

"Stupid?!" I bark right back, biting his hand to let him to move his hand, "you just killed another human being and you don't give a crap, and you're calling ME stupid?!"

"I had too, Maple," he is suddenly in my face, eyes finally not calm and down flickering with angry fire, "it's either kill or be killed here. And you don't want to be killed, do you? Didn't think so."

"I'd rather die than watch someone else do it," I snap, pushing him back with strength I didn't know I had, making him crash onto his back.

Before he can do anything else or I can yell some more, something silver glints among the dark green tree leaves right above us. I watch, body rigid with anticipation and curiousness as it lands right in my open hands. Sync sits up with a jerk, and both of us stare at the tan little bag in my palms, a small silver parachute hanging down, tying it closed.

"Do we….open it?" our argument isn't important right now….I have a feeling this bag has something we need in it.

He grabs it from me, opening it slowly, cautiously, holding it as far as his arms will allow from both of us. A piece of paper falls out as soon as he shakes it, holding it upside down, and he catches the other item that comes out.

A cracker.

One small, seemingly pointless cracker. He looks confused and somewhat angry until I read the note outloud.

_**Maple and Sync, you two have to come home. We all miss you a lot…the adults are being even more bitter since you guys left. We're sorry this was all we could afford…but please eat it. We'll do better next time we send a parachute, we promise. We all love you both **_

_**~Kate**_

Kate. My older 'sister' who'd tried to volunteer to be here right now in the first place. No doubt she would've made it this far in her condition…but she was still helping best she could with the orphan children. And though the cracker was small and was only making we two all that more hungry…it was kind of a symbol of hope for me.

"One cracker?" Sync scowled a bit, and I kicked him sharply in the ankle.

"Do you want it or not?" I snip as I break it in half, and as we two nibble it, trying to make it last, there is sudden feeling of hope deep in my gut.

And I think he feels that same feeling in his own gut as well.

_**Valerina. District Seven **_

I am woken by the sound of a twig snapping. Ever since the Games began, I'd be much more alert and on-edge, even more than when my dad was around the house. I turn over, staring into the trees and squinting to see anything. LeShay was still fast asleep beside me, but my concern was not waking her up as I shifted to my knees, gripping an arrow I'd found the previous night. It was only one, but still….

That's when I see some tan skin peeping through two leaves. I squint harder, straining my eyes as I get to my feet slowly. Another tribute? I would have to act fast, or mine and Shay's cannon would fire in no time.

"Don't stab me," his voice whispered just as I was bringing the arrow to swinging position, but I jabbed down without a moment's hesitation.

As much as I don't want Emmi and Eve watching me kill another, having them watch me be killed would be worse.

But a skinny arm suddenly stops it, seemingly coming from nowhere. I just catch a glimpse of the blonde hanging from the tree limb by her ankles before a hand strikes me hard across the cheek, making me stumble and then fall to where I'd been sleeping before on my back. LeShay jolts awake, eyes wide with my own as we watch the young girl land on her hands, bending her back so she can get to her feet easily. Her partner, the one who I always speared with my arrow, comes out from the brush where he was hiding before.

"Who are you?" the young blonde whispers sharply, and I then realize she has a blade you catch flip open in her hand.

"What's it you?" I shoot back, gripping my arrow tighter and trying to seem braver than I really was. She was younger than me by at least three years…she wouldn't beat me.

I wouldn't let her.

"Oh, an arrow," she spoke sarcastically, "I'm so scared."

And suddenly she on top of me, holding me at blade point. I hadn't riser in time, and her partner had LeShay pinned against a tree as well. I am about to cry out and start fighting her, but she slaps an arrow over my mouth before I can, jamming her knee into my legs to keep them still. I follow her eyes before I attempt to bite her hand off…then see why they were constraining we two from crying out.

The District One girl was looking _right at us. _

I freeze and lock my body instantly. I don't know whether or not if she can see us or not, but either way, I am scared beyond the point to do anything. She was deadly and I'd seen that with that poor District 5 girl….Alyssa. Poor girl…and if I was her next victim, I would be struggling to scream out for my two little sisters to not watch.

It was pure luck that she turned away and started eating out of the seemingly endless pile of supplies her alliance had. My stomach moans softly, but that is forgotten as soon as the girl points up to the trees and climbe among the branches herself easily.

I am seriously regretting not training on the climbing course in the training center now.

I am making _way _too much noise when I should be making none at all, and my heart is slamming against my ribs so forcefully, I'm almost positive I cracked every one of them. Trace and Shay are traveling by ground, which I feel might be safer for me, and they make about as much as noise as the District 11 girl, which is none.

How did they _do that_?

Somehow, by some miracle, we have all made it past the bloodthirsty killer pack. I brilliantly fall from the tree, landing heavily on my shoulder and almost on top of Shay. Moaning with my bones, I get back to my feet as fast as I can. I listen to my instincts for once: Any tribute who's as crafty and clever as the District 11 girl can't be trusted.

It might make the difference between life and death for me in the end.

Then again….if I can't trust this tribute, how do I know I can trust LeShay? She is nice and all, and my instincts keep my on guard, but not so much. I honestly don't believe she can harm a fly…but at the same time….could she? Emmi and Eve are the only reason I'm alive, but at the same time….

She has a baby to take care of back in District 9.

"So….what were you doing around the Cornocopia pack?" her apparent ally and district partner asks we two, and I bite my lower lip.

"What were you doing there?" I shoot back, and suddenly, she has pinned me to a tree once more, my arrow long lost somewhere in the trees.

"Don't turn this on me," she snips, her eyes flashing dangerously, and I am terrified until I realize: I am bigger than her.

I shove her off almost easily, given to the fact we're both probably severely underweight. She falls to her rear end hard, not expecting me to actually fight back. I grab for her knife and get the hilt, but she is ready this time and kicks me sharply in the gut. She is apparently stronger than I imagined, because I am flipped forward, over her head, since she is still on her back. I grunt as my head hits the hard dirt, trying to get back up but finding a giant hand over my neck.

"Oh…" I groan at Trace, my eyes flickering to LeShay, who looks totally shocked…and afraid.

"Valerina," she squeaks out softly, and I can tell she is fearing for both of our lies in a split second…again.

"What do you think you're doing?" the younger girl snips, and I feel the cool blade of her knife touch my throat. I close my eyes, a tear splattering my cheek as I realize these are my last breaths.

"Emmi….Eve….I love you…." Another tear splatters on my other cheek, which I am sure is ghostly pale.

"Emmi? Eve?" she repeats my two little sisters' names, and I see her waver for just a moment, "who are they?"

"What's….what's it you?" I try to sound tougher than I am and feel, but Shay is desperate for we both to live another day,

"Her little sisters," she blurts out loudly enough for any tribute within a ten-mile radius to hear, and the girl wavers once more. I see something flash in her gray eyes….rememberance.

"I see…" and suddenly the blade is away from my neck, and she's offering me her small, thin hand, "My name's Airmet. And if we're not going to be each other's killers….we might as well be allies."

**Shimmer, District One **

Our new 'ally' was annoying. She was _very _annoying.

She was obviously nuts, and she stayed pressed up against Leon's side. It wouldn't long before he sliced her throat open…if I didn't do it first. She would stare straight ahead or at me, and she'd mutter stuff under her breathe, something about her grandma or how she loved Leon, some stupid stuff like that. I am gripping my blade in anticipation, and I know he's doing the same thing.

I need some bloodshed _right now_.

But I don't feel like killing my fellow district tribute just yet. I'll lead him into a false sense of security, which will take time, but we've got all the time in the world in this glorious arena. But as soon as he trusts me, I'll stab him in the back….in more ways than just a figure of speech. I would kill the District 3 tributes, but they don't seem like they'll be enough to satisfy my urge of bloodshed. They would be way too easy, anyway.

So I decide to go find the District 7 boy and kill him off. He was big…and he was also one of my allies, so I know he'll be enough. But I also know I'll win this battle, despite his size and strength. I am a killer, and he obviously is not.

I walk away quickly and quietly from the two pairs of 'lovers', holding my two precious knives. This will be fun….

**Aaden, District Three **

Genevieve and I watch silently, probably unnoticed by her, as Shimmer walks away with her knives in grip. When we two lock eyes after she's gone, there is doubt within either of us that she is out for kill for who knows why. I sigh outloud and lay back, even though the concrete is hot from the fake sun, hard, and basically uncomfortable. I just want this to be over….I wish she would hurry up and kill me so Genevieve could go home.

"Aaden….I don't really want to go home," she says quietly, and I am instantly shocked into anger.

"What?!" I snap more angrily than intended to, and she lowers her gaze to the ground instantly.

"I can't live like this," her voice is soft now, trying not to cross me more than she knows she already has, "having the dead tributes around me…they're going to haunt me forever…."

"But you didn't kill anyone!" neither have I, and I don't plan on doing so, but still….she makes a big deal over stuff that can't be helped.

I don't mention I'll die for her so she goes home, no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that…but when we lock eyes again, I know she already knows.

**Annalisa, District 2 **

I couldn't do it, which makes me weak. I could not kill Sontal, my ally, which is bad. He'll end up killing me at this rate…but I couldn't bring myself to cut his throat open while he was sleeping. He almost looked cute, and there was some weird feeling in my chest now.

It felt warm and tingly when I saw him, like where my heart is, and I am more than likely going to pay for it down the road.

"Ann…Annalisa?" his voice pipes up beside me as the sun starts to sink, closing the day I spent hunting while he looked for plants to eat, "why aren't you eating?"

I shrug, then catch a glimpse of what kind of plant he picked is, "Sontal! That's poisoned!"

I grab the leaves from grasp, throwing them in the ground and grounding them down with my boot. He gulps, going pale with his pink cheeks sticking out awkwardly as he scoots away from me. I've scared him with my knowledge, and I'm almost positive he's already eaten some of it.

Idiots aren't useful in the Hunger Games, but still….sheesh, I couldn't ignore the warm, tingly feeling breaking in my chest as I realized he probably make it through the night.

**Jack, District 9 **

I'd been through the fire since these Games started, alright. I was starving as usual, I'd nearly been frozen to death by that ice rain, and I'd been shivering in a cave for the past four days. Today I tried to catch a squirrel with my bare hands, (even though I can barely feel them,) and only ended up getting a clawed up face and even more hungry.

Something inside of me told me I was going to die as I stumbled through the forest, desperate for any bit of food or water I could grab.

Then I saw her. Caramel hair, big brown eyes, pale skin that made her look deathly beautiful. The same something inside me that told me I was as good as dead told me she was too, but still…she was _hot_! She looked about twelve, but who cares about age difference?

I was just about to kiss her light blue lips as she slept when I saw_ him_.


	26. What's going on at home: Edition 1

The First Annual Hunger Games 26

_**In District One **_

"She's still alive," Shimmer's father's voice spoke gruffly as he stared at the screen, considering that the cameras were focused on his daughter, who looked as bloodthirsty and killer as ever, "she's looking for bloodshed, Richerson."

The Peacekeeper, whom some may remember as the one she was beating up before she was reaped, trembled at the thought. He just hoped she wasn't still feeling like she needed that if she won….

Leslie held back a sob as she curled up tighter in the sheets of their fancy home, burying her face in her knees and shaking violently. A couple of her friends sat beside her, gripping her arms comfortingly and securely as they watched the horror before them.

Leon was a murder…and being pretty much stalked by a seventeen-year-old crazy chick.

"At least….he'll come home," Ambarly tried softly for comfort, but that just made the other nineteen year old sob louder and wilder.

If she was going to get her brother who just turned twelve back…she didn't want him like what he was now.

_**In District Two **_

"Maybe she's not so much of a failure…." Annalisa's mother admitted gruffly, not sounding happy about talking kindly to her only daughter and youngest child.

"Don't fall in love, Lisa," James, her big brother, was freaking out enough as it was without having to worry about that 'Sontal kid', "don't do it…"

_**In District Three **_

"She's too pretty do die…." Serena sobbed loudly as she and Genevieve's/her two other friends, and Genevieve's mother had to look with annoyance. Ever since the Games started, those three had _not _left their house…or stopped wailing and pitying in the best way they knew: Saying she didn't deserve it in whiny voices.

"Please…." She looked to her husband desperately, "get them _out_."

Aaden's bulter and token-giver, Jenson, sighed loudly. Cleary the pen that he gave the boy had been forgotten….

_**In District Four **_

Jennette's older brother and sister were still on the edge of going back to the hysteria they felt the day their little sister. They clung to each other now, and deep down inside, they both wondered whether or not to help any of the other tributes.

But who could they Sponsor?

"That idiot…." Reagan's father kept mumbling the same thing over and over has he dug his son's grave, "that arrogant, reckless, unforgiving, cocky idiot."

His mother sobbed, "But we all hated that girl's family! You can't blame him!"

His father only paused for a half second, "He's still an idiot."

_**In District Five**_

Alyssa's family went to the funeral of a girl from the District two days after the Games began. They only did so because deep within their closed off minds…they recognized the girl laying in the coffin basket that day. The fellow tribute of the girl they only knew was in their house and now was dead….the girl who was their daughter/sister. The girl in the basket was his girlfriend.

Olivier's current girlfriend, who committed suicide the moment he was blown to bits with the gun she had ready at her bedside.

_**In District Six **_

"They got the cracker…." Those were what the soft whispers from the crowd of orphanage kids gathered around the one, barely working TV in their 'home' as their gift was opened by their brother and sister.

"Sync doesn't like it," half the kids started to cry at this realization, and the other half, which consisted of the slightly older kids, were struggling to quiet them down and not wake their 'parents'.

"But look….look, he does…." Kate whispered softly and hoarsely through her coughs into her hands, "see? He ate it with Maple…"

_**In District Seven **_

The two wide, child eyes stared at the big TV in their town square. Thanks to the pity of their district mates, they hadn't been going hungry as their father drank and laughed alone at their home at his daughter's pain and fear. Instead of staying with that whacko, they'd been sent to the orphan home by a couple of Peacekeepers the instant Valerina had left.

"Go Valerina," Emmi whispered softly as Eve clung to her hand, saying herself, "You hafta' come home, Val."

"Man….he's getting jealous," Jonas' best friend, Chris, mumbled as his friend stumbled away in anger, mumbling about he hated Genevieve and Aaden, "that's going to end up killing him."

His other two friends as well as Jonas' girlfriend both scowled at him….but they knew it was true.

_**In District Eight **_

"She's going to kill him…." Sonmet and her grandmother felt like maybe they could console with Amelia's family, so now they were all in town square, standing together and watching the entire thing unfold, "that Annalisa girl will kill him, I just know it!"

"Hush, child. I told him to come home," their grandmother snipped bitterly, and she fully believed it.

But as the twin of Sontal, Sonmet knew how he felt somehow….and she knew that their hag of grandma telling him to come back alive wasn't going to be enough.

And Amelia's parents just stared at the screen.

_**In District Nine **_

"Mommy! Mommy!" little one-year-old Rose cried out again and again for LeShay, for her mother, and the community home member who was currently looking over her bit her lower lip.

_LeShay, you have to come home…._she thought as she raked her fingers through her hair, totally stressed at this point, _Rose doesn't need me….she needs you…._

_**In District Ten **_

Natashia's father figure smiled weakly at his daughter figure. She was doing pretty decently in the Games….but he wasn't so concerned with her living six days pretty much unscarred. He was more concerned with her and the Carsonlie boy, watching over a slowly dying Junerose.

"She's giving comfort…." He clasped his old, shaking hands to his heart, "I can finally die knowing she can still love…."

_**In District Eleven **_

"Airmet….isn't coming home, is she?" Emma, the oldest little sister whispered softly to herself as she watched the action fold out in the early done with her big sister's 'pack'.

"Huh?" Jackson, who had been asleep, was suddenly wide awake and crying, "she not?"

"Maybe…." The small blonde corrected herself instantly, clinging to her brother as her own tears leaked out like rain.

At least that wasn't a lie….

For the first time since they got married, Trace's parents were actually acting like they weren't filing divorce papers. They were together on the cough, clinging to each other and watching their son on the TV whenever possible.

"That's our son, Heana," the man whispered softly into his wife's hair, "that's our son….he might just come home to us."

"Let's never fight…ever…." She sobbed, "I love you, Rore."

"I love you, too, baby," he was trying not to cry….but man, seeing his boy struggle to live sure made it hard…..

_**In District Twelve **_

Amiliegh watched her daughter finally sleep. She'd become all that more hysterical since the ice rain….and the old women was crying more than she ever had before in her sixty-two years of life. These Games were so cruel….

She was going to lose her only grandchildren.

_Please, Junerose…._she thought with a wince at the pain in her heart, _give your heart a break. Just….let go of life. _

* * *

Author Note: Well, this update was a bit different than usual :) I am about to start to writing the next chapter for Day 7, so be patient, dears :p :) Please review, and just in case there is/was any confusion...here is the death list!

_**Tribute death list: Number 1**_

**Oliver, District 5- **Sorry, Sam, I knew you didn't want him tot go, but we all know it: He was kind of a jerk

**Mark, District 10- **He was suicidal, anyway. He didn't want to win

**Jennette, District 4- **I woved wittle Jenny, but her main purpose for being used was because Reagan hated her

**Mark, District 2- **He was written for a bloodbath role, anyway.

**Reagan, District 4- **He was cruel crazy head. He couldn't win for sure!

**Alyssa, Distrcit 5- **She was just too far gone for me to write with her. Besides, she loved Olivier ;)


	27. Day Seven

The First Annual Hunger Games 27

_**Sontal, District Eight **_

She stayed up with me all last night.

I can't believe that she did that for me. She's just always seemed so….ruthless. I keep my head in her lap the entire time as I am now, mostly because she'll allow it. I can feel the life draining out of me….but for some reason, I am accepting it without much of a fight.

You see, I always knew I didn't have good odds…at all, really. Being fourteen, I would be really young to win. I didn't have much knowledge of plants or killing or weapons, but Annalisa always has. She was going to come into this arena no matter what either way….I bet she was really happy when she realized she could 'prove herself' in this way.

I know I've been weighing her down, and I'm kind of happy that I won't anymore. The only problem, though, is that she doesn't want to let me go. Regret is weighing heavy on my mind….it's my fault she bonded with me. I shouldn't have bonded with her myself, or even allied…now she doesn't want to let me die.

"It's not your fault…." I gasp out, swallowing some blood rising in my throat as my body shook violently, pumping out any sweat it was possible for me to have left, "I should have paid better attention in plant-"

"No," she is gripping my hands tightly, but they are so numb, I don't really mind, "I should've have watched over you."

"You came to prove yourself….I came because I had to," oh no, now I'm crying, "I wasn't going to win, anyway."

"At least you're going peacefully…." Her voice is tight, regretful, but at the same time, it tells me she knows she's got to let go of me now, "you deserved better than this, Sontal."

She brushes some of my fire red hair out of my eyes, and I grip her hand, but how tightly I do it, I'm not sure….I can no longer feel my hands, "Oh yeah…..just know….you n-never ha-had…"

My voice is cracking and shaking on both emotion and loss of breathe, "Shhhhh. Don't talk, your killing yourself."

"I have to say this….." I choke out between gasps, "you never had t-to pro-prove yourself t-to me….."

She places one hand on flaming cheek and strokes it with her thumb, and I gaze into her beautiful eyes as she speaks, "I'm going to win for….you're certainly unforgettable."

"Thank you…." I let out a weak sob of joy, and she pulls me closer to her body.

For the first time in my life, I am truly happy….and in love.

"I l-ove…." But God has a firm grip on my soul, and I am being pulled away by angels, into a beautiful, bathing light. I can't see Annalisa clearly anymore….but I manage to smile in my last moments on Earth.

"I love you too," and as soon as her lips touch mine, I am Home.

**Annalisa, District Two **

He looks like he's sleeping, and this point in my life, death shouldn't bother me as it does. I've seen many of my family members die….but to be totally honest, none of them were really important to me. Pretty much all of them resented me, anyway.

But Sontal is….was….different.

As much as I hate to admit it, he was the only one I actually loved, even if it was for just a few days. My brother is the only one….but everyone I meet will die someday. So why bother loving anymore? I have now realizing love is only a burden….it's time for me to do what I came to do in the first place.

Even so….I watch them pick up his lifeless body before I vanish into the woods, knowing I am hidden from the other tributes. I will now prove myself useful, not as a failure, and then become a Head Peacekeeper.

I am going to play the Games.

**Junerose, District Twelve **

_**BOOM! **_

I am convinced that was my cannon, but then I realize I am still breathing and my heart is still barely beating. All this time, I'd been hanging on for dear life to my…um….life. Carsonlie will be so sad when I'm gone, and the District 10 girl, Natashia….she looks like she doesn't want me to go just yet either.

But at the same time….I can no longer feel my body. I can not open my eyes at this point…or eat….or drink….all I can do is sleep all the time. I'm as good as dead, but my heart has kept fighting all this time. Maybe if I last longer…then I can will, like Carsonlie wanted me to.

Honestly, though….all I wanted now is for him to go home.

My thoughts are cut short with a scream of pain. A male's voice….for some reason, I remember him as the District 9 male tribute. His name was Jack Upshaw, the one that got poor LeShay pregnant and made her odds so hearts would be broken either way. Why was he here?

_**BOOM! **_

I want to gasp, but I can't. Carsonlie just killed him….I heard the snap of bone, which freaks me out. I would throw up if I could….

"He got too close," I imagine my big brother trying to smile through his heavy grief, and I know he loves me more than anything…he truly meant it when he said he was going to do anything for me.

For the first time in my life that I worried about so much, I felt actually happy.

I try to smile, and I may or may not succeeded. Like I said….I can't feel anything anymore. I finally let go of my life, either way, and then I am engulfed into a brilliant white light….

_**BOOM!**_

**Natashia, District Ten **

Carsonlie lost it then and there.

As he screamed, sobbed, cursed, and clutched his little sister's limp, in denial, no doubt, I actually find admiration to this tiny girl. She was against impossible odds that killed her in the end….but she hung so tightly; she proved even when you couldn't win, you could still be strong in the face of death. I would've let go much sooner, since nobody cared about me enough about me to mourn my death.

But she had reason to live….so she did as long as it was humanly possible.

But it was finally time, and I'd accepted it early on. I thought he had too….obviously not. Now the other tributes would be after, and the only way for me to shut up him up was to kill him and let the Airshp approaching now take both them and the District 9 pedophile out of my life so I could forget them.

Before I made my move to stab his neck, though, I had to catch Shimmer's knife in mid-swing to my own throat.

**Shimmer, District One**

I snarl as she blocks my swing towards her. I was watching the scene play out from the bushes, but she was smarter than she looked, even though she was from District 10. When she blocks me, I plunge my other knife deep into her side, right under her ribs. I was aiming higher, but she knocks both of my weapons out of my grip with her elbow and shoulder, and her weight thrown was enough to make me fall backwards.

My hand goes for my knife in the ground, but a larger one grabs it first. Apparently my new attacker isn't quick, though, because I manage to grab the second one before the District 10 hick. Our two knives clash right in front of our faces….it's the District 12 guy, with tear-stains on his red face.

He is obviously not a threat.

I kick up, catching him in the jaw before I push and backflip off of his chest. As he stumbled back, I jam my knife deep into ribs, right above his heart. I would've gone deeper….but the blade of my other knife sunk into my lower back. I start to sink, feeling the energy suck out of me instantly and pain hit me nearly instantly with full force.

But I sink my knife into his lower back as well, and yet he counters it with a slash to my cheek, right across my eye. The blood blinds my vision in that eye as it pours out, and I groan a little, aiming for his neck once more. But the hick girl catches the swing once more, this time with her spear, and she pins me to a tree with it looped around my neck, pinning me tightly.

If he wasn't on the ground in agony, the District 12 guy could've killed me instantly. But I am Shimmer Sparklelips….I do not die so easily. I slip my long fingers underneath the metal of spear in the little space she left, and within a minute, I have freed myself for just a millisecond, giving me time to retreat.

I am covered in blood that is not mine and have ended his life for him.

I got what I came for.

**LeShay's P. O. V. **

The parachute lands in my lap, but it is addressed to Valerina. But right now, she is asleep with Airmet. I'm not sure how they got to this position, but Air is laying heavily against her, her small cheek pressed to Val's shoulder as Valerina's own cheek rested the top of the blonde girl's head. They looked like sisters who loved each other dearly, not two tributes who would potentially kill each other within possibly one day.

Even so, I didn't want to disturb them. Trace was off picking berries, and the curiousness of what was inside overcame me. Opening the package, I found a few crackers as well as….whoa, a slingshot!

I picked it up and tucked inside my arena jacket. Surely she wouldn't mind if I could probably use it better….so I won't tell her about it.

* * *

_**Updated death list**_

_**Junerose, District 12-** _I hated to let her go, but District 12 never had a Victor before Haymitch. So...I had to let my baby girl go :(

_**Jack Upshaw, District 9-** _He was a creeper, folks. I wasn't goin' let a pedophile win! :p

_**Sontal, District 8-** _I loved him but had to lose him simply to trigger Annalia's anger and ruthlessness. Sorry Nikki, I adored him too :(


	28. Time shift: Day Nine, Part One

The First Annual Hunger Games 28

_**Shimmer, District One**_

So there were three deaths yesterday, huh? None of them were because of me….I knew I had to change that. Due to my new injuries, I had a plan ready to make the list of the deaths I got watch occur at my own hands would become higher. Oh yes, this would be fun….

_***Time shift to Day Nine* **_

I have gotten what I planned for with my plan. It was real simple: Act like I was dying in a pool of blood on ground with one knife stuck in the ground out my arms reach, the blood making it look like somebody had attacked me. My first victim turned out to be somebody who was supposed to be my ally or something….the District Three girl.

_**Genevieve, District Three **_

I know it's dangerous to mess with Shimmer because she's obviously dangerous, but the human part of me was concerned. So I armed myself with a bow and a quiver of arrows as Aaden grabbed with a small shield and two swords, which cleaned off the rest of our weapons. The food supply was low, which meant the other tributes couldn't eat, but neither could we. Unless we hunted, at least, which would be hard, since I love animals.

Either way, we begin creeping slowly into the forest, and I resist to grab his arm in comfort. It's been strangely quiet the past couple of days…I have a feeling the tributes will getting more violent and desperate to kill by now. If I didn't have Aaden….I might be the same way. I am suddenly wondering whatever happened to Jonas (District Seven male) as we search cautiously for Shimmer.

My thoughts are cut short when I see her. She's injured pretty badly, and I see her weapon laying far from her. She must've been attacked by another….I fear that the tribute who had pretty much killed her was nearby for only a moment before I cautiously approach her.

"What happened?" I ask her, kneeling down beside her as Aaden keeps an eye out for any other tributes who might be hiding.

"I was attacked, dumb-I mean….Genevieve…." she moans, holding back her retort as she gasps in pain, clutching her side wound.

"We should help her…." I turn toward him for a split second….and that's when she slices the back of leg in half.

_**Jonas, District Seven **_

I am hurt….I am very much hurt.

I've been stumbling around the past few days, hardly alive and finally collapsing yesterday, forcing myself to crawl. If I can make it back to the Cornocopia, I can get some food and maybe find some medicine somewhere to fix the wound in my back that the District 6 guy tribute put there. I'll kill him if I survive this….

But I am cut short of my crawling and winces of pure agony when I see Genevieve laying helplessly on the ground, Aaden standing over her looking like he was about to cry, and Shimmer Sparklelips dying near her.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I am suddenly filled pure rage that gives me a strong enough rush to make me tackle him, "YOU KILLED THEM!"

"What're you talking about?!" he barks, taking one of his swords from where he had them attached to his pants by the belt loops as he blocks my fist headed for his face, "I didn't! She…."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES!" my sweet Genevieve….I look at her helpless form as I grab his other sword, jerking it free and getting to my feet, preparing to strike his gut.

But he rolls out of the way, leaping to his own feet and stumbling a bit when he did so. That gives me the chance to slice for his hip, and I catch him off guard, making him crash to his side like a mighty oak falling back home at my axe's mercy. Once again I jab at him with what WAS his sword, but he somehow manages to avoid that one, too.

Now he does a front roll, getting to a crouch as he makes a slice for my own waist. I jump back a bit to avoid it, and that gives him time to spring to his feet, now jabbing for my chest. He succeeds, but it wasn't a deep, allowing me to spin on my heels, knocking the blade away with my shoulder and letting me bring my own weapon to his ribs.

This knocks the wind out of him as I hear a crack, but he brings his fist to my chin, making my teeth crash against my tongue painfully. This stuns me, and he drives the blade down into my stomach, no longer resting at his side. Recovering from my stun, I drive my weapon down into his lower back as much as I can through his somewhat hard back muscle.

We both drop to the ground now, all of wounds aching severely as my mind races over my possibilities. I had a severe back wound, a nearly broken jaw, and a heavily bleeding stomach wound. As different colors and tears of agony blur my vision, I finally face the bloody truth.

Today was the day I was dying, and right now I am.

"Guys! Oh my gosh…." Genevieve is suddenly crawling weakly over to Aaden, completely forgetting about me, which doesn't really surprise me.

She never came after me when I almost died. She didn't come to me in the time of my death. She didn't even notice me when her 'boyfriend' killed her.

And now I realize too late she was never worth it.

_**Aaden, District Three**_

_**BOOM!**_

I look over Jonas' lifeless form. He is staring at the trees, looking angry…and heartbroken. I'd always loved her…he never had a chance, either way. But he died with a broken heart, which not only sucked for him, but still….I felt kind of bad for him. Poor guy….maybe if he hadn't loved her, we could've been friends, or at least _real _allies.

But it's too late for both of us now.

"No….you can't die! Don't you dare leave me…." Genevieve is crying now, and I reach with all of the energy I have left in my body.

"I…I'm sorry. I….I let you down," I gasp in pain at my back wound as the ground is stained with my blood, "I….I love you so much, G."

"I….I love you…." She chokes out through her freely falling tears that land on cheeks and mix with my own, but before she can finish that, she freezes in mid-sob, eyes wide as the tears forming splashed out of her red, puffy eyes.

She falls over on top of me now, and I see the knife that gave her the would've-been-fatal –in-the-end leg wound, it now driven deep in in her back, right above where her heart was. It stills bleeds, but….

_**BOOM! **_

"G….G?" I whisper weakly, and I choke up on my blood as well as grief, sending a deathly stone glare to Shimmer, "you…."

After I call her the name for a female dog, she grips her knife, aiming it above my chest. I know I'm dying anyway, but not at her hands.

Not like the love of my life.

I suddenly feel something in my pocket, having frantically searched for anything to save me, since my two swords were flung away after Jonas and I clashed. I remember how Jenson gave it to me for a token, and when I bring it out, I close my eyes so I don't see the knife coming.

And I click it open.

_**KA-BLAM!**_

When I wake up again, I am drifting out of my body. I could seriously see my body….or what was left of it….and what was left of Genevieve's as well. I remember faintly grabbing her lifeless body as my last will, and now we're both blown to bits.

A bomb. Jenson gave me a bomb pen for my token.

So_ that's_ what that did….

_**Sync, District Six **_

I had to cover Maple's ears three times in thirty minutes.

There had obviously been a big fight or something between the other tributes, and there were three more deaths. It was almost a shock for it to happen so sadly….I mean, there had been basically nothing happening for the past two days, so another three deaths occurring surprised both of us.

"Sync…." Maple had barely whispered that through her light tears when something fell into my hands.

At first I thought it was a parachute. After all, that was the only thing that fell from the sky, right? But then it hits me: The weight, the roundness, the blackness to it, the fact there was no parachute.

And it was ticking.

"RUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs to Maple, and she is so surprised, she instantly takes off with me as I drop the deadly gift from the Gamemakers.

I just have time to shove her behind a tree and fling my body to protect hers as the bomb explodes.

_**BOOM!**_


	29. Day Nine, Part Two

The First Annual Hunger Games 29

_**Maple, District Six**_

Surprisingly enough, I wake up.

"Sync?" I whisper softly, starting to shake violently as I see the blood everywhere as I realize it is not my own, "Sync?!"

I scramble to my feet, eyes darting around frantically as my heart rate increases too fast for it to possibly be healthy. I dart around the forest, feet slipping out from under me on the blood everywhere as I search for my brother with my sobs growing louder. Now I drop to my knees, heaving out my cries and banging my fist on the ground in denial.

Suddenly, the dark sky lights up as the Capitol theme music starts to blare out of hidden speakers. I yank the tears frantically from my eyes, choking and hiccupping on my own grief as I gaze up to the artificial sky. Please don't let him be dead…please don't let him be dead….

**Genevieve ****Ophelius, District Three**

**Aaden Darwick, District Three **

**Shimmer Sparklelips, District One **

And then there is one more name:

**Sync Henconsin, District Six **

So that's that. My big brother, the one whom I could trust with all my secrets and my emotions….dead and gone, just like that. I let out another miserable wail, falling over and burying my face in my arms. I will die right here, just like he must have when that bomb blew up. I wonder for a while if this all I will ever do until my unavoidable death arrives: Cry and mourn over my loss. There is no doubt the orphanage is mourning and dreading when I die….at least, I hope they dread when I am killed off.

I'm not strong and I'm not very fast. I'm loud and I'm afraid to kill anyone. I would kill whoever sent the bomb down, but I don't know who. We'd heard an explosion about an hour before the bomb fell into his hands….and then cold, hard reality hits me.

The Gamemakers did this to us….to me.

No sooner did I realize that did I hear another explosion. I tense up, that sound having a permanent effect on me. That meant another bomb had been dropped….and then there was another explosion, farther off. I scramble to my feet, gripping my hands over my heart like I used to grip Sync's arm. This bomb wasn't close to me, but who was to say they were to send the next one right in front of me?

They were bombing us.

And I ran.

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

Earlier, there had been two bombs dropped, or I assumed. It had freaked LeShay and Trace out and made Valerina on edge, but there had been no more dropped, so I'd managed to calm them down enough to get some sleep. One of the biggest threats was killed off today….I figure most of the tributes will sleep if they can, so I decide to give everyone else a night off of watching. But the next explosion wakes us all up instantly, and adrenaline starts pumping and racing deep within my veins.

Now the _real _bombing is beginning.

"We have to go," I jump to my feet, sliding the knife I've been gripping each night in my sleep into the holster on my right hip.

"Go where?" Valerina demands, her voice thick with fear and the shock of being jerked out of sleep so suddenly.

"I don't know," I reply, my mind racing. There really is no safe place….so we just have to start running as far as we can from where the bomb are dropping.

Another explosion makes the ground quake and crack beneath us. This one was closer to our small 'pack', and I turn to the west and start running as fast as I can. It's not like I don't care for my allies….but I have to get home myself. I know LeShay has a baby to care for and Val has her little sisters, but maybe someone can adopt those. My entire family is gone, and our adoption center sucks…there is nobody left to take care of Emmaliegh and Jackson.

Another bomb shakes to where we were running, and I spin on my heel, heading to where the bomb the bomb that dropped right before that one fell, to the east. It's unlikely that they will drop one on the same place for a minute, at least, and I am heading there when Val grabs my arm.

"Where are you going?!" she demands, and Trace and LeShay screech to a halt from where they'd been following her.

"To the safest place possible," there is no time to explain, and I jerk my arm free of her grip, heading again for the east….but another bomb drops where I was about to take us.

"Their targeting us!" LeShay screams, gripping onto Trace's arm, even though he can't protect her anymore than I can.

My mind starts racing and swirling and spinning with idea, possibilities, anything solid to use that we will make it through the night. I would prefer to be in the trees, simply because jumping and climbing are my specialties, and I am faster in that way than I am on my feet. But bombs hit those first….and then I remember the Cornocopia. The tributes that were staying there may or may not still be there, but if they bomb it, they might have cleared out, or maybe fear would make them flee to the woods.

It's not likely they would bomb there, anyway.

"We have to get to the Cornocopia," now I grab Valerina's arm, "come on, we have to _run_."

And we do….or at least I did. Every muscle in my legs screams and complains, my bones ache and groan, sweat pours out what little body moisture I managed to preserve within myself. But the adrenaline rush keeps me going forward as the bomb shells fall to close for comfort or safety, but far enough that the worst that happens is that we get knocked off our feet.

Valerina is about at my pace in the speed and ground we cover, but the other two are lagging. Trace is larger, so he is slower, even though I can tell he is straining with everything he has to keep up with we two. LeShay keeps stumbling, gasping in pain and clutching her abodomen. But we can't worry about them….and as much as I hate to admit it, the weak will die.

And it's obvious now more than ever who the weak ones are in our alliance.

"Airmet!" I hear Trace's scream, and it takes everything I've got to not turn around….until I hear the whizz of a bomb being released from somewhere in the sky.

I see it for a split second: The glimpse of silver and black, and the Capitol's small seal on the side as it comes closer. I scream a scream that was so shrill and terrified, I can't believe such a sound could emerge from me. I dive forward, it's the only thing left I can do, and find myself in the tree I meant to hide behind.

And then the bomb hits the ground.

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

The other tributes are defiantly in a frenzy now that this nasty trick of the Gamemakers is being played on us so suddenly, and I can't say I'm not having a minor freak attack myself. But it is important to keep your head as much as you can in a life-or-death situation, especially when can't do anything to stop it or increase your odds of living. One place they will more than likely not bomb is the edge of the arena, and I somehow ran into that on the eighth day in this arena while I was looking for other tributes to finish off.

And I head for there now.

_**Sontal, District One **_

I am glad that Shimmer's dead….that gives me one less to kill off. Besides, she was annoying….even more than the crazy District Eight girl who is now clutching me for all she's worth. She's seventeen and I'm twelve….she's nuts, alright, and probably a pedophile, too. She has seriously started to freak me out, and now there is a bomb going on.

I've got to get out of here, and she won't be coming with me.

If her cannon fired, I couldn't hear it through the explosions coming from all around me. All I know is that I left her with a sword gash through her body, lying on her side, with her empty eyes staring after me endlessly as I ran for my ever-loving life.

_**Amelia, District Eight **_

Boom, boom. Boom, boom.

That's what I was hearing. They are loud booms, and they sound cool. They remind me of drums, the way they fall in rhythm with each other, and how the pretty lights make the sky pretty blue, red, and black.

The cute boy suddenly stabbed me in the ribs. The slash makes me feel unhappy, in pain. And then he starts to run away, and I reach for him. Where is he going? But he will come back. He is too cute not to come back to me. I will just wait and sleep for a while until he does. I even have a nice little lullaby to help me sleep to as I close my eyes.

Boom, boom. Boom, boom.

_**BOOM! **_

_**Carsonlie, District Twelve**_

Ever since _her _death, I've been allies with the District Ten girl, Natashia. It was always like she would stab me any time she decided she was tired of my silent grief and mourning, but it never came to that in the two days we knew each other. She killed a couple of squirrels and we ate lightly, talking about our families and what would've done if we came home, since we both pretty much knew at this point neither of us would be returning alive.

The point when you make allies and actually become friends is the point you lose hope.

She'd told me that without even speaking…it was obvious by the way she was at peace with seemingly everything, despite how angry she obviously was at having my sister and I around her. She'd talked about her unavoidable death before, anyway, and she didn't seem like she resented that anymore. And neither did I.

We weren't moving, even if they were bombing us. This would just be another way to die in this cruel, endless arena and the even longer Games. How long had we both survived? Nine days? Not bad, I guess. I don't really know what the Gamemakers were expecting, but whatever.

Junerose…..poor little innocent Junerose, my baby sister….she was gone, and with her she took my soul.

I collapse suddenly. The life is leaving me, but it is not sudden. I felt myself dying ever since the ice rain hit…and the wounds the District One girl gave me just contributed to it. I wink at Natashia in a last attempt of flirting….I might have fallen in love with her at another place, another time, even though I already have. But now I close my eyes and she winks back at me with a small smirk of acceptance I am truly gone now.

And I'm just fine with that, too.

_**BOOM! **_


	30. The Final Six

The First Annual Hunger Games 30

_**Valerina, District Seven **_

With my lack of coordination, I can't believe I didn't fall out of the tree that night. I'm not sure when the bombing subsided, but I fell asleep as soon as the explosions ceased. LeShay and Trace were on the ground, I think, and Airmet was beside me, all but clinging to my side as the bomb hit where we were.

I don't remember most of it, since I was knocked unconscience as soon as hit the ground. All can make out from my memory was Airmet screaming, a blinding light with searing pain slamming in my face, and then a blood-curling from LeShay as they were blown into the trunk of the tree…or I think they were. All I saw were their forms flying towards the tree Air and I managed to get it before something searing hot knocked me out.

Now I am awake with a killer headache. About half my hair is gone, making me look pretty horrifying. Rumors said that my stylists will fix me up if I win so I am attractive, but I am covered in burns and gashes as well as my hair being very unsightly, so I doubt they it possible. Air doesn't look much better….

Wait. Why isn't Trace moving? Where's LeShay?

I can only assume it's night, since there's pretty much no way I'd wake up after all _that _at dawn. Slipping down the trunk best I can with all the wounds I now sport, I get to Airmet and kneel down with her in front of Trace.

"Is he breathing?" I'm too afraid to check myself….if I feel a cold, dead body underneath me, I'm going to lose my stomach and possible mental health.

She nodded, but tears were still pushing themselves out of her big eyes. We don't have a lot of body moisture right now, but somehow, she is still crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking around, "and where's Shay?"

She looks up at me with such internal pain….and I suddenly get it. But I am denying it, even though deep down, I know it's true. I scramble to my feet and start running everywhere I can think to where she could be, but it's no avail. I'm not sure how I long as I raced around the nearby area, screaming her name and checking every little crook and cranny of the artificial forest, but soon I am drained of energy to the point I collapse on my hands and knees, body trembling silently with grief as I collapse completely.

Airmet jogs up to me, looking calm but grim. I sit up best I can when I'm shaking so hard, glaring through my few tears my body can produce. How is she so calm? One of our allies just _died_….but a part of me reminds me that she is just one less threat to worry about, and she was probably one of the biggest ones. I mean, she does…did….have that baby and all….

But she was my friend.

"I can't believe LeShay's dead…all because of these Gamemakers…." I press my knuckles to my eyes, feeling as horrible and grief-filled as I did when my mother died because of my abusive father.

"I know," her voice was firm, and anger boiled down deep inside of me. She was acting as calm as _he _did when he killed Mom….

"What the bloody heck? Don't you have EMOTIONS?!" I demand, shoving her against a tree instantly, but it doesn't take much effort on her part to put her knife to my own neck, my back on the ground and my arms trapped behind me.

"I do," she digs the blade closer into my throat, "but I've lost everything. And unless you want to join LeShay….you won't dare try and attack me again."

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

Okay, I _really _didn't mean to get so vicious so suddenly. But death has been a sore subject for me ever since my mother and father were murdered by some Peacekeepers for taking extra food….

_**Trace, District Eleven **_

I am in pain….I am in very much pain….

When I finally manage to open my eyes again, I see Airmet's worried face first, then Valerina's tear-stained one. It is pretty dark out, and I am relieved to not hear the explosions of bomb shells now. I am hurt and obviously bleeding in many places, and I struggle to remember what happened.

The bomb was dropped right on us. I heard Airmet scream, and then LeShay….right before she was pretty vaporized right in front of my eyes. And then I was hit with splinters on fire and hot ash from what once was grass.

And now I am here, that memory replaying in my mind constantly as I struggle to sit up, to speak, to cry, to do _anything _other than begin dying.

"Air…." I croak out, gripping her hand as tight as I can, "can't….walk…."

"Shhhh, it's okay," I heard an cry as I was slowly waking up, but it was faded in the back of my mind, like a whispery echo through the darkness I was seeing inside my head. But her tone is much different now…more motherly, caring.

I see Valerina glaring at me as Air strokes my hair, causing me to just want to sleep….sleep….sleep…..

Forever.

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

So the District Nine girl bit the dust in the bombing. There's no doubt she's not the only one who'll die from either wounds or during it….but from where I am spying, it appears that the District 11 girl and boy as the District 7 girl are still living. I will more than likely have to kill them if the District 11 girl doesn't murder the other girl first, but not now. Being with Sontal for seven days in these Games showed me what love really was…and I decide to give the District 11 star-crossed lovers at least one more day.

I stayed at the edge of the arena as planned, knowing I was there when I nearly ran into what looked like air. Like I thought, they didn't bomb there, since to do that, that would surely destroy the arena. And they couldn't have their tributes escaping, now could they?

I am walking away from the spot where the three-person alliance, obviously led by one of the youngest competitors here, when I am attacked.

It is the District Ten girl….Natashia, I think. She looks like she's been crying a lot, and I have a feeling it isn't from fear. I saw her training and showing up the District One girl, who was obviously a threat, with no problem. She's tough….and now she's looking for a fight.

I slash her in the back of the neck with my knife quickly, so she won't expect it. Though she's obviously surprised, she covers it pretty well with a deep scowl and catches me in the ribs with the loop of her spear, both cutting me a little and more than likely fracturing a couple of the bones. But I am somewhat unfazed after I stumble on balance, driving my own blade into her stomach.

She drops her weapon, driving her shoulder into my chest and grabbing the area where her weapon had it, making me grunt in pain. We fall to the ground, but being from District Two has me at an advantage in strength and reaction time, also thanks to my training for battle. I flip her over my head, smashing her head against the tree trunk, making her body slump to the ground.

I pick up what was once her spear and walk over to her, not really fazed. She is bleeding heavily and dying before my eyes, and she tries to glare at me, only resulting in shedding a couple of tears of pain, angst, and anger at me. I could see it in her eyes that were quickly fading of life: She wants revenge on me, but that will never happen now, and she isn't happy at knowing that as she faces Death.

Even so, I have a tiny bit of pity in her and place to the weapon in her hand, "I'll tell your family you love them at the Victory Tour."

She gives me a look that is a mixture of a glare and smile, and her face remains like that.

_**BOOM!**_

I close her eyes and close her fingers around her spear before walking off, not feeling pain or guilt over killing her. Murder is what I had to do to win this game….and human emotions about it were only going to get in my way.

_**Maple, District Six **_

I didn't plan on waking up after the cruel bombing that came suddenly from the even-more cruel Gamemakers.

For one, I didn't have any hope of surviving the night. Like I said, I'm not very fast or strong, so there's no way I could make to somewhere-anywhere even close to-safe by foot, if there even was such a place in this cruel confinement. And second…I didn't want to be wake up, being thrown back to this suckish reality once again. If I could just sleep here forever and join Sync in Heaven….then I would truly be happy.

But I wake up anyway…because a parachute from the orphanage fell on my back as I laid stomach-down in the grass, somewhere near the edge of town.

_**Maple, **_

_**We are all very sad over the loss of Sync. But he did not die in vain…he made sure you can live and fight like he would. Even if you don't win the Hunger Games…please don't give up. Please fight for us, for District Six, and especially for poor Sync. Take this and die with justice….just like he did **_

_**~Katie **_

Another note from the beloved Katie, the girl who tried to save my life….just like my brother did. I pick up the bundle from the ground, having dropped it in eagerness to rip open the small envelope that was sealed with a small sticker with our District seal on it. I wonder for a moment if they have rolls of these in the Capitol in the office where they send out these things….but wait, no. I have to see what they sent me…it's _way _too heavy to be a cracker.

It is a bow and two small little arrows….that might just make the difference of me living or die now.

Yes, the bow is old and pretty small, even for me, but it is obviously sturdy. It is wooden, and the arrows are pretty sharp. It must have cost them all so much…no doubt they used the money we were saving up to have a 'big day' in the town of our district. Probably every hard-earned penny of it, too….I get tears in my eyes and I grip my new supplies.

And then I face the cameras, kissing both my hands and putting them over my heart, then gesturing my hands forward while they were still together. That is sacred sign in the District Six to show you love, you care, and that you remember someone.

And now I walk off, bow slung on my back, arrows in grip….I am finally ready to fight.

_**Leon, District One **_

I peek out from the hollowed-out tree trunk I'd taken shelter in the night before. It is dawn now, and I suddenly remember those lazy evenings in District One, how Leslie and I would always cuddle and spend time together at this time every day, even when our parents were around.

_***Flashback* **_

"_Wow, it's so pretty!" I give a big pumpkin- grin to the sky, which is now a beautiful, elegant, breathtaking mixture of purple clouds as well as a deep orange, yellow, and pink horizon that stretches as far as the eye can possibly see, even when straining. _

"_It sure is," Leslie scoops me into her lap and leans back in her favorite rocking chair on our fancy, newly-painted porch. She is nine at the time, making me four, so climbing in her arms and sitting her lap was one of my favorite things to do. _

_A soft breeze blows our bangs away, making me wrinkle my nose as a butterfly lands on it. Leslie laughs, gently brushing it off so she can kiss it, facing the sunset. Something in her eyes looks worrisome….but I brush it off, figuring everything was okay. _

"_I wove you, Les," I coo in a small, undeveloped little boy voice, the only voice I had at the time and I have even today. _

"_I love you too, Lee," she coos right back, stroking my hair, "you are going to grow up one day and make a lot of people really happy and hopeful, Baby Brother." _

"_I will for you," I put my head on her chest, "I do anything you want me to do, and make you proud of yous!" _

"_You're my baby," she is only half-teasing as she lifts me up, nuzzling my stomach with her nose, making me giggle a couple of times before she resumes cuddling with me, "I'll love you no matter what happens." _

"_Pinkie promise?" I inquire, offering my tiny pinkie finger and becoming instantly delighted when she accepted it. _

_And then we cuddle closer, my pressed to her already-beautiful frame, our cheeks resting against one another, as the sun set and I fell asleep, feeling safe and sound…just like she always made me feel. _

_***End Flashback* **_

Those were the easy days when things weren't so vital and life-threatening. When I was four, I didn't know about the war other Districts, raging everywhere but not often where we lived. If they were, that's when Leslie and I were sent to District Two with our grandparents, out harm's way.

I never knew danger….but I always knew this anger and rage when my parents both died in that factory accident.

The thoughts of them and my big sister make tears come to my eyes for a few moments , but I quickly yank them out and wipe them off on my pants legs. There is no way I will cry here in front of the entire nation of Panem….

Now the sky is lite up as hidden speakers blare out the Capitol theme music, the artificial sky suddenly filled with those who are dead. I creep out just a bit from my cover, knowing I can kill anyone who tries to attack with my sword quickly if they try to attack me but figuring it was a safe time to get moving or something, since everyone will be watching for who's left.

The now dead are:

_**Amelia Tickness, District Eight **_

_**Carsonlie Jonass, District Twelve **_

_**LeShay Broksen, District Nine **_

_**Natashia Wilker, District Ten **_

So who was left? I start racking my brain as I walk, weapon ready, wandering towards the Cornocopia. If anyone's there now, I'll brain them, just like I did to Amelia in my haste to live. It is hard to remember….it's the end of Day Ten now, which means traveling at night will help me but possibly hurt me. There was a set of nightvision glasses at one point, but I think Shimmer had them or something….either way, she's gone now, so they are, too.

If another tribute has them, though, I'm screwed.

What I come up with as far who is still in this deadly game is this:

**Annalisa, District Two- **I haven't seen much of her, but I heard something about her training all her life to be a Head Peacekeeper. I'll have to keep a careful eye out for her…she'll be dangerous, like Shimmer was

I am the only one from District One, and obviously I'm still alive. Districts Three, Four, Five, Eight, Nine, Ten, and Twelve are out.

**Airmet, District Eleven- **She's, like, the second younger player, me being the (unforntuate and probably underestimated) youngest

**Trace, District Eleven- **He is allies with that Airmet girl, right? He isn't a big threat and I know it…even if he is_ big_….

**Valerina, District Seven- **I have a feeling she could be pretty violent if need be…she has two sisters who were practically her daughters, just like Airmet with her siblings. It reminds me of Leslie….only in different circumstances

**Maple, District Six- **She isn't a threat…she is going to be emotional because she lost her district partner and older 'brother'. I have a feeling she'll die soon….maybe at my hands, maybe not

And that is it. We are going into Day Eleven by morning light, and we're down to the final six.

Good. Grief.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Author Note: So, who's your favorite tribute? ;) Tell me in a review, guys! :D Oh, and Oppo123….please PM me. I have a question :D


	31. Day Eleven

The First Annual Hunger Games 31

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

I don't know why she thought she was a match again me.

Since I killed the District 10 girl, I would think she would get the memo I was dangerous and that I would kill her quickly. But it wasn't like they showed how the tributes died or anything, and she probably wasn't around when I made the kill. But at any rate, she was an idiot for coming to face me alone.

And idiots aren't needed in the Games.

_**Maple, District Six**_

I was in a small tree, and I knew it didn't cover me too well, but it was better than nothing. I took out one of my precious arrows and notched it best I could, straining to remember from the Training Center. Then I took aim at the District Two girl….I figured if I could kill her off, the other tributes wouldn't be so hard. I did know she was dangerous and older than me….I had to be very careful and I knew it.

But she apparently sensed me, because now I am on my back, struggling to catch my breath and a severe pain ripples through me. I think the fall fractured something….she hit me with a rock to knock me down. And now her knife is drilling into my chest….but I promised I wouldn't die without a fight.

I have no fight to fight, though. It would've been a pointless battle, anyway, because she has had it won from the start. I was never any match for her…but I think of my big brother, of the orphanage that was sorta-kinda a home for me…and I knock the side of my bow to her head.

She jabs me in the stomach, then takes my bow from air, slipping it behind my neck and tightening it, cutting off my airway. I gasp….gasp….

And then I am in other place.

_It is raining way too hard, and something slips. I go crashing to the ground, electing a squeal and loud sobs. I am only a baby, and I am in severe pain for someone so small. I hear sobs mix in with mine as I am laid on something, still screaming and crying and wetting myself. _

_The young lady who had been carrying me smiles at me gently through her obvious heavy tears, "Shh,, my little Maple. It's okay….you're okay." _

_I stop wailing and screaming when she talks in a soft, soothing voice I always was entranced as I look up to her and coo. She puts something on my shirt, and though I couldn't read the time, it was written in maple syrup and read: _

_**Please take of this **_

_Then she kisses my forehead, "I love you much, darling. I will come back for you." _

_And then she takes off running in the other direction. She stumbles and coughs violently….she's obviously very sick and trying to get away from me. I start my severe fit again, not old enough to talk or doing anything but scream, but she has left me by behind on the steps….._

_Of the orphanage. _

So that's what happened with my mother and I….she was sick and was trying to take of me. I can't smile as I slip towards Heaven, where Sync is standing beside her….my mother.

The sound of a cannon never sounded so good as I join them.

_**Trace, District Eleven **_

And another one bites the dust.

But I am not far behind whoever that was and I know it. The injuries from the bombing are far too severe for me to possibly outlive anyone…besides, if Air and I were the last ones, she'd finish me quickly with that knife of hers. I had no hope, basically.

"I wonder….what my parents are thinking," I would cry if I could, but none of us have gotten any water in us for….a long time, "they will probably divorce now…"

"Maybe," Air looks so grim but so calm, I can't help but greatly admire this girl who is three years younger than me but acts like she's thirty years older, "I would tell you're not dying, but…"

I smile as best I can with a face that is no doubt mangled at this point. She now takes my hand, squeezing it firmly and laying my head in her lap. She is warm and beautiful against the noon light….it's not a terrible position to die in, no.

"So….I got to know something," my voice is now a hoarse whisper, but she doesn't seem to really mind, "why did you let me ally with you?"

"Well…." She doesn't look like she has to think too much….she barely pauses after the 'well', "you're cute and bashful and…I just like that. Besides….I remember you saving my life before. So I wanted to protect yours."

The day I caught her from falling out of that tree back home replays in my mind daily, and it puts a pretty good amount of peace in my mind at knowing that. I smile up at her and sigh contently, squeezing her hand back.

"So….now I need to know something," she brushes my bangs out of my eyes gently, "why did you help me out?"

"I love you of course…." I sigh softly, "you're….beautiful and smart and fast and have done everything I wish I could do. I look up to you….I'm sorry if I sound stupid, I mean….I know I'm three years older and stuff…."

"Wow, three whole years," she retorts softly, gently but sarcastically, "I….I love you too, Trace. I'm sorry I never told you before you were…you know…."

"No, I like knowing now," I chuckle, which makes me wheeze out two violent coughs, "oh…damn it, that hurt….but I like knowing now….it makes my dying more pleasant."

"Well then…." She tries to smile through her forming grief, "I…I will win for you."

"I know you will," I close my eyes, and then I hear a soft voice singing softly, low and soothingly-like, and while it's not the most wonderful singing voice in the world…it is beautiful either way.

_Oh, the day has been so long, _

_And now it's time for you to sleep. _

_So rest your head on my heart, _

_Until the morning light…._

_Hold onto this lullaby…._

"I heard you sing that once," I slur, feeling my entire being start blurring away, and I wonder if I actually saw it or if I was talking in a death coma.

"Thanks," I feel her kiss my lips softly, and just as I am kissing back, I slip away to the coma….and then to a light as beautiful as she is.

_**BOOM! **_

_**Valerina, District Seven**_

Oh. My. Gosh.

I've made it this far. I've made it to the final four….I can't believe it. But at the same time….I can. I promised myself I would do anything within my power and more to come home to my little sisters….but it wasn't really me. I wonder if I'd died in the bombing, or by Shimmer, if not for….

Oh no.

I'll have to kill Airmet if I'm going to go home, or she'll have to kill me.

Gah…we're all screwed.

_**Leon, District One**_

Only four of us left and it's not even noon yet….that's pretty interesting. I am walking in the forest now, heading back for the Cornocopia. Like I planned before, if anyone else is there, I'll kill them down. I keep a careful out for the District Two girl….I have a feeling our fight will be something nobody will forget in the history of the Games.

_Ever_.

And then I see the two other girls walking. The short blonde, the youngest competitor other than me, looks like she's been crying a little, but she looks very thirsty and weak. The other one doesn't look much better, and she is limping. One's crippled and the other would be easy to finish off….I might as well get this over with now.

I draw my sword with pretty much no sound and slash at the older girl's back.

_**Valerina, District Seven **_

I scream in agony, and Airmet whirls around, suddenly shaken from some kind of depressed daze she went in the second Trace's cannon fired. It's been about two hours…and we were just attacked. It's the District One male tribute, the only male left in the Hunger Games this year. I see his sword and then fresh blood pouring onto the blade….it's my own.

"Oh my gosh…VALERINA!" Airmet is instantly at my side, holding me up in her arms as I lay on the ground weakly, bleeding heavily as colors rush into my vision, mixing in with reality and blurring the real world out for what seems like hours at a time.

"Emmi…Eve….I love…." I choke out through the sobs and blood rising and clogging my throat, and my hand grabs Air's ponytail when it finds something to latch onto, "….safe…."

"Exactly," she sobs softly, and I realize subconsciencely as my spirit begins to leave my being, my body clinging to it desperately, that this is the first time I've seen her….or heard her….cry.

"Thanks…." I feel the blade of something shard on to forehead, but then it is swept away quickly by another blade that just bumps that skin. I hear slashes echoing in my mind, then the sounds of a hasty, no doubt temporary, retreat.

I don't want to let go…but at the same time….reality and the visions of my mother are now mixing together. She has her hand extended to me, and she even touches with inner wrist with her pointer and middle finger, a sacred sign in District 7 for peace, love, and luck. I smile at her, and I wonder if it is showing with Airmet, who's sobs have secluded a little. I am fighting….but I don't know what for: To let go, or to hold on tight?

"You can….be happy now," she sniffles, "you never….should've had…Emmi….Eve…. I…..watch…." These words are all I make out from what she is saying, but I nod with energy I no longer own.

"Air…." But that is what causes my body to finally let go of my spirit, and I fly into the arms of my mother, finally free.

Finally happy again.

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

It happened too fast….all so, so fast…..

I realize it now, three hours after Valerina's death. The District Six girl is dead. Trace is dead. Valerina is dead. The District two girl is alive. The District one boy is alive.

_I _am alive.

And I am going to win…even if it costs me my sanity.

* * *

_**Updated Death List **_

_**Shimmer, District One- **_She was ruthless and a complete whacko killer. Bye, Blondie….but she WAS a nice Career ;)

_**Genevieve, District Three- **_She was pretty strong, but I had to let her go with Aaden

_**Aaden, District Three- **_He sure sounded cute and was all nice and caring, but I couldn't see him winning with Genevieve

_**Jonas, District Seven- **_He was a cool dude, but didn't have the makings of a murderer to anyone other than Aaden

_**LeShay, District Nine- **_I absoutley adored her but she couldn't kill

_**Carsonlie, District Twelve- **_Well….District 12 had no victor before Haymitch, so….:(

_**Natashia, District Ten- **_She was strong but didn't have a large role in the story, unfournatley

_**Sync, District Six- **_He was a rockin' tribute but in order to provoke Maple's side, he had to go

_**Maple, District Six- **_Oh, I love her so much :,(

_**Trace, District Eleven- **_It'll bring out Air's tougher side….but I did adore his shy, big ol' self ;)

_**Valerina, District Seven- **_It broke my heart to kill her off, but she wasn't a murderer and it will bring out Airmet's deep anger. I love you still, Val….all the tributes live on in our hearts, guys! :,)


	32. What's going on at home Edition 2

The First Annual Hunger Games 32

_**In District One **_

Shimmer's servant, Jefferson, sighed as he was digging her grave. Her father insisted them sending back anything that was left of her, even if she was blown to bits by that bomb.

He was actually kind of hoping she'd win….

* * *

"Leon….." Leslie touched the screen delicately as Ambarly and Yalli, her two friends, slept for the first time in three days, "please….stop this. If you die happy….that's all I need."

_**In District Two **_

Annalisa's older brother, Stephan, was the only one watching now.

Their mother was shopping for stuff she didn't even _need_, and their father was working out. And now the Head Peacekeeper watched the screen in their living room, sitting on the couch, dabbing at his eyes. His baby sister was finally fighting for her life….

She had the odds in her favor now.

_**In District Three **_

"There there…." Chris mumbled as Genevieve's three friends clung to him as well his and Aaden's other friends and girlfriend, "we know…."

_Man, I knew the odds weren't in his favor….but why leave us like this?!_ He thought pretty bitterly after his best friend died.

_**In District Four **_

"Alright…." Jenny's older brother folded the small piece of paper carefully and stuck it in their mailbox, "I hope that gets to her before the Games end."

_**In District Five **_

Alyssa's family and Olivier's families stood together in town square. No, they weren't all friends. No, they didn't know each other well. No, they didn't hold each other when one of them started to cry randomly.

But they were together.

_**In District Six **_

_Sigh….._the House Father of the orphanage thought as he tried to console the sobbing younger children as his wife, the House Mother, tried to get the now pretty depressed older kids.

Katie just sat in bed, watching the small TV that was in her room. She wondered if she was to sponsor another tribute as she cried silently….what she had just wasn't enough for her siblings….

_**In District Seven **_

"Val…." Eve sobbed softly as she clung to her twin sister, the only real family she had left.

"Valerina, you promised you'd come home…." Emmi was wailing as well, and suddenly, a pair of thin, loving arms wrapped around them as they were eased in the owner's lap.

"Shhh, it's okay…." The Mother of the small orphanage in town promised, stroking their hair and allowing them to do the same to her's, since it seemed to calm them down, "it'll be alright."

_**In District Eight **_

Sonmet sat alone on the cliff edge.

Her twin brother was dead, long gone, and she never got sponsor him in time. Her tears ran silently as she stared at the ground far below. Her grandmother was just awful and kept complaining that she 'told him to come back and he was a fool to disobey me!'

Ugh.

But she didn't fall. No, not yet she wouldn't…

_**In District Nine **_

_Crap….._the adoption center employee thought as LeShay died on screen while Rose napped, _this is bad…. _

_**In District Ten **_

Ol' Roger Mcginnin's stood in front of the coffin that had recently come in.

She looked lovely….they freshened her up when they sent her in. She had a body left to be able to send, unlike those who died in the bombs. He kissed her cold forehead and bowed his head to pray.

He was grateful the Lord gave him this long with this wonderful daughter. He was grateful she was safe and happy now. He was grateful she was okay.

But he missed her.

_**In District Eleven **_

"Wow….she's amazing…." Emma was obviously impressed by her older sister, and Jack smiled proudly of her as well.

"She come home!" he crowed, and the seven-year-old nodded with tears in her eyes. She sure hoped so…...

* * *

"Oh my gosh…." Trace's two parents sobbed together. Even though he was dead….they were still holding on tight to each other.

And his mother was reaching for the phone to call the Capitol….it was time to sponsor that Airmet girl….

_**In District Twelve **_

Amiliegh watched silently as her daughter was depressed silently beside her. That was that….her grandchildren where both dead now. She had already sent a sponsor, though….she kind of an impression the District One boy wasn't as bad as he seemed…..


	33. Day Twelve

The First Annual Hunger Games 33

_**Leon, District One **_

My fingers are curled around my sword so tightly, I have lost pretty much all feeling in them. They are as white as chalk and never loosening as I stay well hidden in an ally, behind a postbox for extra precaution that was probably blown back during the bombing. The Cornocopia is occupied by the District 11 girl currently, who looks about as terrified and nervous as I feel.

Adrenaline is pumping through my riled-up nerves as my heart strains against the constrain my ribcage presents, and what sweat my slightly shaking body can produce is making my clothes cling to my body. There is no doubt I look like the just-turned-12 year old I am, not the murderer I am now.

A 12-year-old murderer….

That's when her head snaps towards me. I shifted my feet a little, making the rubble and gravel crunch underneath me. She picks up a slingshot from where she was perched ontop of the **1 **of the **13**, aiming a rock in my general direction. My heart stops for just a second, which makes my chest ache like crazy, before I go absolutely stiff.

We are in that position for a few forevers, but finally, slowly, I start to rise. I force my fingers to uncurl from the sword handle, which makes them groan and almost wail out in protest. Now I hold out my open palms, holding them up in surrender, even though I obviously wasn't doing that just yet.

Originally, I thought on the District Two girl, Annalisa, was going to be a problem. She was older and obviously had the makings of a ruthless killer, so I had to be on my toes if I even had a _thought _of her being near me. But the District 11 girl….she has that rock aimed at my temple, so that she won't miss. Whenever I barely twitch, she rotates her own line of fire to match it.

If she shot, she wasn't going to miss.

She was a threat, too.

"I don't want to fight you," I have sheathed my sword at this point, and I take cautious steps toward her, going into the open so she can see I'm armed with nothing other than that sword….and my intelligence, but she doesn't know that.

She keeps rotating to aim at me, and while she does, my own eyes scan her for extra weapons. She must have been here a while, because what little food survived is up there with her and a water bull is slung across her shoulder, the bottle at her right hip. She also has a sheathed knife at her left hip, as well as the slingshot with a pile of rocks.

So she had her intelligence, too.

"I don't want to fight," I announce in a clear, loud voice, but and I honestly don't. I want to kill her and Annalisa off and get home….that' all I want now.

She doesn't lower her stance, and I sigh softly. I've always figured the upper Districts were full of stupid people….obviously not. Well, at the very least, not all of them were. We just stay like that, gazes locked intensely, heisatation in both of our eyes.

But slowly, surely…she lowers the rock.

_**Annalisa, District Two**_

The District One boy was both a genius and complete idiot.

The genius part was getting her to trust him. They were both obviously not stupid or reckless, and she was ready to kill at this point. She had two little siblings back home, like she said in her interview. And all of her allies have died at the hands of the Gamemakers in this arena.

She's angry, and if he can get her to trust him, when he attacks, she'll be reckless and die quickly.

The complete idiot part of him was he was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? _**(Tell me what song that's from and I'll PM you with a surprise ;))**_

I was on the top of what was once a diner or something like that, ducked behind a logo that once glowed neon, no doubt. They were both looking for each other and especially me….they know I'm not above killing them, even if she's thirteen and he turned twelve not even two weeks ago.

But now I watch as she always him to climb up the side of the **1**, still cautious and afraid, but deciding she could let him get this close. She didn't know much about all of this after all, but it wasn't to be expected; she should've shot him down while he was coming up.

Sighing to myself, not caring how loud I was….they wouldn't hear me; they were too busy with each other. Rising, I jump off the somewhat low roof easily and head for the woods. I want to hunt a little before I ambush those two….like I've said all along, idiots aren't needed in the Games.

So those two aren't going to win.

_**Airmet, District 11 **_

"I don't want to fight," he tells me again once he gets to the top of the **1**, and I arch an eyebrow.

I saw him at the Cornocopia as I was running for me life; he's a murderer. But I always know he is a twelve-year-old….just barely one, too. It must have been horrible for him, having his name called when he didn't even think his name would be entered and it was drawn…considering he burst into tears during his reaping, it was obvious it was.

But I try to keep these thoughts out of my mind. He looks like he wants to ally with me, which I am not keen too. He's very dangerous, and that sword would be easy to draw….

"Please," he sits beside me carefully, as if he thinks I'll stab him any second, which I am more likely to do than agree with him, "I…I really think you're strong. If we're together…maybe we can finish off the District Two girl."

"Both of us?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and sitting back on my ankles a bit, thinking it over.

It's a good idea, yes. But _IF _we manage to finish her, he was going to have to kill me. I never wanted to be part of the final two, even though I did. That's when the stakes would be highest, no doubt, and the whole universe would be watching then, seeing who the first Victor was, what hearts would break, and who's final cannon will echo across a silent arena.

But at this point…what other chances have I got to take?

"Sounds okay to me," even so, with my weapons attached as securely as I could to myself, I grabbed two small packets of crackers and a water bottle half-full of water and leapt easily to the **3**.

And things were so uneventful the rest of the afternoon, I'm surprised we weren't bombed again because the Capitol was bored.

"So….why ally with me now?" at this point, I am inside of the top loop that makes up the giant **3, **thumbing my knife because I'm bored. To me, it's been pretty obvious she was dangerous from the beginning….hadn't it been to him as well?

"Well…." He shrugs, and I look away from him, keeping my gaze on the artificial sky above us. There will be no cannon tonight, not unless Annalisa died in some kind of freak accident with berries or something like that.

I know his intentions: Use me to kill _her _off, then behead me with his sword. It was obvious, really….but if I could get a good stab in his heart after it was all over with, maybe I still had a fighting chance. But that all depended if two young competitors could even make a dent in one of the most ruthless and toughest fighters in this arena.

Well…at least it wasn't the District One girl, Shimmer….

"Did you really think you'd make it this far?" he suddenly asks me, but I don't look at him as I answer.

"No. I'm from one of the District's everyone looks down on," my voice is hard, stony, and it surprises even me, "I actually expected to be killed in the bloodbath. What about you? I know you're from District One and all, but honesty….you're twelve."

"I know….it's hard to know my sister has had to see me this dangerous and angry," he sighs softly.

"How old is she?" my little Emmaliegh is on my mind now as he talks, my gaze still not meeting is.

"Nineteen…." That's when I realize his voice is trembling, "I'm….glad she isn't going to be forced to come to this awful place."

I look to him now to see his body shaking like a leaf in a pretty good wind gust, his face hidden in his knees. He's trying desperately to hide it, but when a hear a soft, muffled hiccup and a small crying sound, I know it's true.

Somehow, I know it's sincere. I see him for what he really is….a young boy being forced into this who was scared and wanted more than anything to go home. I silently jump over, sitting beside him and taking his chin in my hand. Tilting up his face, I thumb away a couple of tears and give him a big hug.

"Hey….it's okay," my voice is low and soothing now as I hold onto him tightly, pressing his face into my thin shoulder, "it's okay."

I tangle my fingers in his blonde hair, and when he looks up at me with those dark blue eyes, I see only Jackson, minus black hair and green eyes. Rubbing his lower back with my other hand, I kiss his forehead and sit back when he pulls away, looking flustered and confused.

"I thought you hated me," he retorted bitterly, trying and failing miserably to regain his tough-guy act.

"Maybe," I smirk a little as I return to 'my' **3, **knowing I could play that hard-to-talk-to game, too.

I just saw a side of him that I didn't think existed, but at the same time, I knew it was still there all along. Like I said, he was only a twelve-year-old boy and I was only a thirteen-year-old girl thrown into an intense life-or-death situation. We were just kids….and I'm guessing to some extent, Annalisa is, too.

Leon and I are still pretty innocent, though….and that's a part of us that hasn't been changing by the Games just yet.

_**Leon, District One **_

Airmet just gave me a hug when I was crying….

She smelled and felt just like Leslie, too. I had a strong urge to sob it out, but that wouldn't do. I needed to seem dangerous, in case Annalisa was watching anywhere. And to the Capitol who were doing this to me….I am Leon, hear me Roar.

I see a glint of silver, and something lands in my lap, noiselessly coming from the sky, but making a small squeal come from me in joy. Airmet looks to me, smirking a little, and I blush lightly. Ugh, why did she have to tease me?!

Inside the precious parachute, there is a PB and J sandwich, and my stomach groans happily in agreement. I am about to eat it in one bite…then I look at her. Her eyes are flickering to it every few seconds as she tries to ignore it, but there is food in an arena that is basically run dry on these kind of supplies. I look to the sky, hopeful for another parachute but not seeing any….

Yes, there's one!

But much to my dismay, it lands in my lap. And then another one came, landing in my open palms, and my heart drops a bit. She doesn't look too bothered by it, but she seems like the type who can hide her pain behind a mask. I can see it in her eyes….she's going to lose hope, and soon.

The first parachute's note read: _**Since my bets lost, I like your style. I think you might need this…badly. Keep up the good work, Leon **_

_**~Oppo **_

The second parachute holds a knife, and I find that a little funny: Now all three of we remaining tributes have a knife to fight with. It's from District 3, which kind of surprises me. I know they're not exactly poor or anything, but they don't interact with District 1 a lot. I would sooner expect something from a Capitolite….whoah, the first parachute was from District 6….what was going on here?!

The note read:

_**I like how you tried to choke Shimmer….she was the reason my two friends died in the Games. So, take this and use it well….avenge Aaden and Genevieve **_

_**~Chris, District 3**_

The last one was from District 12, which makes me frozen in shock for what seems like forever. District 12 people hated us….that's what I'd always heard from others in District 1 and then seen on news reports from the Capitol. They were the most poor district in all of Panen….it was only natural to resent the most star-studded and wealthiest.

_**You don't seem as shallow like Shimmer was before her time. You can win this….here's a little something to help you out **_

_**~Amiliegh **_

What was inside pretty much gave me a freak attack. It was a pot full of warm roast beef stew, and there was butter and everything. It was like the food back home or on the train/training center….I can't even _begin _to imagine the cost of it. And she was from a highly poor district….how did she do it?

Then it hits me: She wasn't the only one who liked me in their District. She would've had to talk to quite a few people…this is amazing.

I turn over the note and smile. Just as I thought, there is a little hidden part not meant to be seen. It is very small, and I finally have to squint to see it in this darkness, but I can barely make it out.

_**Don't eat alone **_

She must've been a wise person….like an old lady or something. This would've had to be sent before today…she must've had a feeling I'd ally with Airmet, since it was obvious Annalisa was our shared enemy. I look to the District 11 girl now, who is now trying to sleep and plug her nose from the smell of food.

Slowly and carefully, I make my way to her and sit the pot between us, taking the spoon attached and offering it to her. She looks at me with surprise, obviously not expecting such a nice thing from someone who's murdered without a thought while doing it….she hesitates….hesitates…..

Then starts to eat.

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

My sponsorship parachute is greatly accepted by me.

It is two more knives, which will come in handy. I attack them to the belt a made from a branch, beginning to practice unsheathing them and throwing them into the trunks of several trees at the fastest time possible. In order for these to be useful, I have to know how to fight with them and do it fast.

When I confronted those two, I was going to make quick work on them.

After about two and a half hours, I pick up the note from the ground. I have no hope for reading it now unless I make a fire, which might be useful. It doesn't matter now if they know where I am….they don't stand a chance.

In the firelight I soon I have created, I read it with a small smile:

_**Use these and don't die **_

_**~Nikki **_

I knew the name…she was a girl who I guess you could call my best friend. Her and I worked out together a lot, anyway, and we often ranted above our sucky parents at night, sneaking out and laying under the stars in a small field behind her house.

"Thanks," I smile a little to the camera that's hidden in the trees, "I'll tell you in person soon enough, Nik."

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

I can't believe it: A parachute actually comes to me. Two, actually, which makes me very happy.

The first one is from District 2, which sends a thrill through me. It's only a package of cookies, but my now pretty-full stomach really appreciates it. I am thankful Leon gave me some of that roast…I never thought I'd get to eat that good ever again.

_**I like you ambition. Stay cute, kid **_

_**~Nikki **_

….Sweet.

The second one is from District 4, which, again, makes me smile pretty darn wide. It is a sandwich, and once I eat it and Leon eats his own, we both have to smile as we split the cookies. We've both just had a really good meal that warms our bodies, stomachs, and hearts.

We were not forgotten….we had people who wanted us to win, even if they weren't from our Districts.

For the first time in a long, long time, I fall asleep against the warmth of a...signifigant other, feeling truly happy.


	34. A Tribute becomes a Victor

The First Annual Hunger Games 34

_**In the Capitol…..**_

Kyron Loelease was not without a heart.

True, he was from the Capitol. And being the announcer from the Games as well as friends with the Head Gamemaker, he found entertainment in these kids fighting for their lives.

But he also knew what it was like to love and lose it.

He now watched, fingering some of his many 'fabulous' rings as he kept his eye on young Airmet and Leon. They were pretty cute, and they were obviously very popular among the other Capiolites as well. Their innocence was brilliant, and he found promise in both of them. Annalisa was a higher bet on winning, however, and her kills got everyone pretty excited.

While he enjoyed the current tributes, (the final showdown would probably be today, and everyone, including him, raved about it,) he also found pity to the dead tributes' and their families. There was love in the arena…like with the District 3 boy and girl, Genevieve and Aaden, or Annalisa and Sontal.

There was also determination, like in the District 7 girl with the two little sisters, Valerina, or with the District One girl, that ruthless girl named Shimmer. Yes, the first show was quite memorable one, he had to admit. But to think of him being in that arena, just trying to make it one more day….

Well, then he thought of the Hunger Games differently.

Even so, if he was to speak up against it, he had a feeling he would be punished harshly, so he kept to himself. And yet….there was some way he could help. He just knew it. Sitting back in his fluffy chair and putting the tips of his fingers together in front of him in thought, he bit his purple lipstick-glossed lower lip….then got inspired.

Standing, he proceeded to go into the kitchen room of the news cast room where he commented/announced with Ferguous Jackszag (the interviewer) and began his small, descrete mission….

_**Back in the arena…. **_

_**Leon, District One **_

When I woke, Airmet was still asleep. It kind of surprised me…she was pressed up against me, her cheek pressed against my shoulder tightly. One hand was clasped around my wrist, and the other was around her knife. My eyes wander to my knife….if I was going to kill her, now was going to have to be the time. She was totally helpless at this point….nobody was around to save her now. I pull out my new knife, breathing out and aiming it at her neck. Her head was titled so that her neck was targetable, so that one slice would kill her off for good and probably decapitate her.

But….I couldn't do it, and I knew it.

I'd only kinda knew her for about a day, but at the same time, I knew she was a sweetie. She truly cared about me; she even hugged me for comfort, though I pretty declined it. Even if I was a murderer and she knew I only allied with her so I could kill her after we went after Annalisa…..

She still honestly cared.

Sighing, I sheathed the knife and let her sleep on. I might be imagining things, but I think I see a small smile play on her lips as I do.

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

Stretching as the sun climbed a little higher into the artificial sky, I think about how long I've been here….how long _we've_ been here. Only 13 days? That's shorter than I expected for it to last….then again, the tributes weren't trying to prove anything to their witch-mothers and important-older brothers.

They didn't know they had what it took to win this thing.

I brush my bangs behind my ear and look around. This is one of the last times I'll be able to see this beautiful place….at least everyone died in a nice place like this. Now I start to make my way to Cornocopia, full on the kill from the woods and pretty content with life.

But there is something wrong; I feel like something is missing that should be at my side, and there is something taken away from my heart as well.

Sontal. A week after losing him, my heart was still mourning over him. My mind couldn't understand it completely….I'd never cared for love, and I found it as a burden. I turned out to be right about the burden part; it was slowing me down and killing my mood. But it was true that I had fallen in love with him….but why? He wasn't strong, and he was a fool. To ally with me was going to kill him in the long-run anyway, and I kind of had a feeling he knew that. But he had anyway…and then he went and ate berries.

The thought suddenly occurs to me it might not have been an accident. He was one of the few who knew from the start I had the makings of a Victor…had he committed suicide? No, he couldn't have….he was an idiot, but he wasn't _that _bad. He had a feeling back home….he wouldn't have left them so quickly and so easily, right?

And yet….I knew he was in love with me, too._ Bad _in love with me.

So….was it really possible he had?

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

Today is it….the day that will change my life. But I know it won't be for the better if I _do _somehow win; I am already scarred. My nightmares are haunted with each ghost for the arena, even if I didn't see them or am not the cause of it. Valerina's, LeShay's, and Trace's were the worst, of course….the bombing replays in my mind throughout the night, and I wake up with dried tearstains on my rosy-red cheeks.

Today, I will either become one more of the twenty-one fallen tributes….

Or I will become the Hunger Games Victor.

_**Leon, District One **_

I finally see her. She is standing there, looking solem and determined. By the way she looks when we locks eyes, she wants this to be over with as much as we-or at least I-do. I nod once, trying to convey the message that I know and have accepted the fact it is finally time, and she does the same in response.

Airmet is still on the **1**, but I ignore her. If she tries to attack me, I can merely sidestep, and the force of the fall will kill her for me. Annalisa and I are staring each other down at the moment, each time we breathe in we take a step closer. Finally we are only a few steps to being face-to-face, and I moving only by the adrenaline being pumped out of my heart that keeps me going through the heavy, stiff, anxious stiffness in the air.

She moves so quickly I don't even realize it. One of her three knives dig down deep into my hip, and I grunt in pain. The sharp pain shooting up, even though the adrenaline should've numbed it, takes me off guard, and I fall over to my side heavily. She gets on top of me quickly, her knees digging sharply into my stomach as her knife drives into my chest.

_**Airmet, District Eleven **_

She made quick work of Leon….and now I am here target. If I jump down, if all she does is step to the side, I will die from impact of concrete. So I jump down, landing on my feet but stumbling a little. I feel her knife slice my lower back, but quickness is something I am at her level at. I slash at her with my own knife, cutting her shoulder barely. It's not as deep or long as how I'm injured, but at least I have some kind of power over this fight.

Ducking under and behind her arm when she took a jab at my neck, I start for a slash behind her legs, but she's caught my wrist with her second blade. Grunting, I drive my own blade into her calf and yank it as she slashed for my head with both blades at the same time, having spun around to do so. She scrapes my scalp, but my own quickness kept me alive for another precious second. I take this second to scramble up the side of the **3**, panting heavily…and then I realize she is following me. Taking my slingshot, I aim a rock at her eye, where if it hits, she'll die instantly. Sadly, she realizes this and hopes down quickly, steeping away and lowering those knives.

The back of my shirt is soaked, but not from sweat, and my wrist is pouring down with red liquid. Wincing, I wonder what to do about this could-be-fatal wounds when I see something fly past my face. I have the brilliant idea of turning to look…..

And I see the knife just before he drives into my forehead.

_**Annalisa, District Two **_

When she turned, my knife must've gone straight to her brain. I threw it with that much force, and she drops from the **3 **without a sound. She must be deadweight…I turn her over, and I look her. Her eyes are wide, shocked, and she lays there motionlessly. But where's the cannon?

Then I realize it: She's still breathing.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" I shake my head a little. She must be denying her unavoidable death….

"A….little…." she proceeds to throw up whatever was left in her stomach mixed with a little of blood, and I roll my eyes, moving away from her dying form and walking over to Leon.

"I heard you killed off the District 7 girl and the District 10 boy," I remove a knife from his hip and step back so he doesn't vomit all over me as well, "…and the District 8 girl…well, you're a ruthless killer too, now aren't you?"

"You could stay that…." He coughs up a bit of blood before struggling to get up, using his sword as I crutch, and I smirk a little bit. They both still have some fight left in them even though they're both dying….well, maybe I underestimated them a little bit.

He takes a swing at middle, both hands on the handle of his weapon, but just doing that makes him fall forward on his face. I put my knife into his lower back, starting to drag it up to where it will cut open the spot below his ribs where a vital vein was. But he kicks out sharply, making me drop for just a moment with the sharp pain to my already bruised knee, and suddenly, something slices my thighs pretty deeply.

That little fool had a knife, too.

"Not bad….but you know I've won," I know he knows, just like I know he knows his pretty much dead at this point, "you weren't a bad opponent, though."

"Thanks….I guess…." He's not looking at me, but seems to be focusing on the District 11 girl, Airmet, "I killed her ally…."

He was feeling guilty now, which I guess was only natural. I'd be regretting things again if I was in his position….maybe, actually….probably not. But he is anyway…I had a little pity for the guy.

"Well….you tried," I shrug, "you got anyone back home?"

He is trying to glare through the pain, but he's just a kid; he's crying now, "My older sister, Leslie…."

"I see," I nod once, and he fixes his eyes to the sky, closing them and letting another sob loose as he winces in agony.

Sighing to myself, I place his hands crossed over his heart and place a couple of leaves on the wounds so they looked a little better, "Well, I'll let her know you love her, okay? And….you'll see her soon enough."

That's all I can think to say….but it looks like he is grateful for it. Good….he should be.

_**Leon, District One **_

I can only picture what Leslie's mind will look like when my body is returned to her. I want to croak out that once last time that I love her….but it's just not possible. I'm too short of breath, and my body is too weak to anything else. I try to smile at Annalisa for her reassurance, even though I can barely hear it through the ringing in my ears.

I've done nothing to her but try and fight her. The guilt of killing Airmet's ally was about to kill me….and now it kind of was. I knew that Annalisa would win, anyway…but it didn't I didn't try. I want to apologize to poor, innocent, beautiful little Air, but….

My parents are standing in front of me now.

_**BOOM! **_

_**Airmet, District Eleven, P. O. V. **_

So that was that. Leon is finally dead after thirteen days in pretty much impossible circumstances….but I'm not going so easily. I start to rise, but I am bleeding far too heavily….I realize I can't get up, and I can barely register the world around me now.

"So, what about you? Got anyone back home?" she asks me like she did Leon, but there has to be one last hope for me….something….

Then I register the slingshot still loaded in my hand.

My eyes are so bleary with tears and unconscienceness creeping over me, I can barely see her. I have one shot at this….I might as well make the best of it. I fire pretty much blindly….

And hear a small squeal of pain.

She lands beside me, and I try to smile, but that only makes more blood fall from my mouth. She is breathing heavily, but my hearing is becoming pretty muffled from the death grabbing ahold of me. Maybe I hit her in the temple or in an eye…maybe she's dead….

But her cannon never fires.

"Emma….Jack…." the blood makes me gurgle and choke, "love…."

And then I see my body, the clouds, a brilliant light….and am I free from the arena at long last.

_**BOOM! **_

_**Annalisa, District Two, P.O.V. **_

Both Airmet's and Leon's cannons have fired now.

She had a pretty good aim, even when she was crying….she hit me in the forehead with a pretty good sized rock. It knocked me off my feet and made me really dizzy, but I've had a lot worse in my life. I am staring up at the sun above….it must not even be noon in real time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games….Annalisa Garcia!"

I see a hovercraft pass above me, and I breathe a sigh of relief. I won….I'm going home, and I will be a Head Peacekeeper. I have finally proven myself to them all…then again, the odds were always in my favor.

But I don't find myself smiling as I am carried away from the arena where twenty-three other young soul's died with broken hearts, the knives still in my grip and the blood still on my body.

The kind of blood that never washes away.


	35. Epilogue: Hope

The First Annual Hunger Games 35 Kyron Loelease

_**Annalisa, District Two**_

Apparently the first thing that had to happen was that I had to be washed free again of any damage done to my body and then be stuffed beyond what had been before from just living in District Two. Then I had to have the Victory Interview and presentation of the Crown on Honor, which included me getting very dressy once again.

I was now wearing a long black dress that complimented my skin tone, and some brown slippers. The swirls and zig-zags across the fabric of my dress made it resemble the ruins that were the arena, and my hair was in a side-ponytail and straightened, so it looked like I was a fighter as well as a surrivor, which I was. My make-up was dark, I had fake blade faintly on my face, and they let some of my scars show.

To them and to myself, I was deathly beautiful.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again, the Victor of the First Annual Hunger Games...Annalisa Garcia!" Ferguous Jackszag announced proudly, and I gracefully made my way across the stage, shaking his hand and sitting down calmly, ignoring my heart racing.

"It's wonderful to be here," _and not in a coffin, _I add inside my head silently, smiling a perfect white smile for the cameras.

"Well, you have risen among twenty three others who fell," his sad face is fake, and I can tell it in his eyes, "how does that make you feel?"

"I'm proud," I'm only half telling the truth though, "that's how you win the Games. You kill without thinking, don't know what happens, and do what you have too."

"I'm sure the entire world was watching when you battled with young Leon and Airmet," he nodded once to approve my response as the audience cheered, "how did they feel and what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how I had to prove myself," I look to my lap for dramatic affect, "I knew I could not lose."

"How so?"

"If I won-which I have- I would become a Head Peacekeeper," I explain once again, like I did the first time I sat in the chair at the interviews, "and then I could show that I'm not just another girl, and that I was not just another tribute."

"Well, you certainly have," he nods, "now, tell me about regrets. Do you ever miss Sontal?"

_Sontal. _

The name makes my blood run cold, but I don't dare show it behind the smile and the occasional wave to the crazy love-sick Capitol man, "Well, I do regret losing him a bit. He was...the only one I really loved."

The audience cooed and awed as Fergous' face became solemn, "I see. And do you have any regrets on killing a twelve-year-old and thirteen-year-old who I believe had an eye for each other?"

"I did what I had too," I reply somewhat softly, "and honestly...if there is anyway to provide just a bit for the Districts that lost, I will do so."

"I congradulate you, then," he rises and holds my hand high in the air to show me off, "let's here it one more time for Annalisa!"

The applause stays with me as I walk off the stage to stand before our president who is not much younger than myself as he places the crown on my head. He has to stand up a little on his toes in order to reach my bowed head, and I hide the smirk behind my hand quickly.

I have really won...but honestly, will anyone _actually _win the Hunger Games?

* * *

_***Time shift* **_

* * *

It is finally the end of the Victory Tour, and I am now granted to be the Head Peacekeeper...about freaking time. I'd orginally planned to stay in District 2, but with the choice of which District...

I chose District Eight...by I didn't go there alone.

A pair of bright green eyes and a pair of blue eyes stared at me as I opened up the large closet, "C' mon, you two. Don't forget Rose."

"We won't...thank you so much, Annalisa," small, eight-year-old Emmaliegh Jumpneptune smiled a little at me.

"Thank you so much!" Jackson Jumpneptune smiled wider than her, and I smiled as I took young Rose, who came from District 9 motherless.

"It was no problem...I do have a heart, you know," I reply as I enter the house of Sontal's twin sister and his grandmother.

Just because I'm a ruthless killer now...that doesn't mean I couldn't give at least a little bit of Panem hope.


End file.
